Reverse Reality
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: Ok this is AU-ish! Shion is a girl who mets boy on a rainy night of her birthday however, even though the boy escapes he is in trouble once again; this boy name is Nezumi. He meets two- fearsome poeple who with a goal very much similar to his own destroy NO.6 and bring it to peace. Crossover with Naruto-not giving them away just yet, however will make an appearance in second chapte
1. Nezumi, wet

Idea from inspirational fics, I know I'm not the first one to usually come up with these ideas, but I wanted to. Can't find translations just yet, but will; I fell in love with couple of No.6 and its series/manga and novel. So, I guess you can see where I am headed? Well, give this a try-D! Also will be croossover with Naruto which will play a role with Nezumi's life:P Not, giving anything away you're just going to have to continue to read!

Now, summary: Shion was a normal girl living with her mother in No.6 however, one rainy day particularly on her twelfth birthday she met a boy named Nezumi. Lives will change forever; tears of blood will be shed. How far will the future take them? Will No.6 series be the same? Especially with two well-known ninjas in the mix?

Pairings:  
Saka(boy is an oc)Safu- they are Shion's friends

Shion(girl)Nezumi

Naruto charac...One of them will be gen-swap like Shion is in this fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NO.6 it is owned by Atsuko Asano. Naruto is own by ..Kishimoto. I however, own only my imagination and nothing more.

* * *

He ran in the darkness as his pursuers ran after him with guns. The darkness, unlike them the rat thought as he ran- they couldn't see through it. Unfortunately that didn't stop them as they continue to fire. One hit, but missed him by centimeters. He had no choice, but to keep on running if he wanted to live.

_"Live, for what? " A voice said rather sickly. _

That was indeed the question, but the rat was stubborn.

Run, run, and run.

To exhaust-ed its small body gave out and he collapsed in the waters sewers. Hearing footsteps he quickly got up with the little strength he had as he started to run again.

Running, running, like the cage animal they made him out to be.

_"Really? You're making it painful. So, extremely pain. Just give up." The voice whispered again._

Death... A painless one? That was a blessing something the rat would gladly accept however, he wanted to live. Live, live, but for what? What could this so called 'pure' kind world …that only showed him cruelty have waiting for him?

Light, light such a wonderful thing. A glorious shade of a piece of the spectrum as many take for granted however, the rat couldn't be more than happy.

"There it is," he thought as he ran on wobbly legs towards the light. But, sadly there was no freedom for him. None, absolutely none.

He grabbed the bars preventing him from escaping and desperately pulled nothing, as he tried and tried to get free. He clenched the bars; his head hanging low as his bangs covered his face. He gritted his teeth in anger.

_"I will not die." _He thought_ as _he screamed_._

* * *

**Cronos**…

The wind blew with an angered breeze however; only one person looked out the window feeling that something was going to happen. The person had brownhair and eyes. Many were listening to the girls' speech however; one was lost within his/ her own thoughts.

"The brain is a complicated… Furthermore, the aforementioned …"

Looking closely the person was indeed a girl as she smiled. She loved the wind as she was in her own fantasy. It felt marvelous, peaceful.

"Hey!" At the shout the girl was brought out of her peaceful world. "What's so important than my speech?" the girl at the screen yelled. "Have you no shame?!"

The boys snickered as they made fun however; the girl was no push over. Within minutes staff came in, "What's going on here?"

"Let, go."

"Safu," the boy that had black hair and blue eyes said, he was sitting next the girl closing her eyes looking away from the fight. "Let them go."

**On a train…**

"You know a girl like you shouldn't be fighting," a childish boy's voice said.

"Saka," the browned haired girl whined. "Don't encourage her. But, Safu…"

Safu turned around and huffed. "Shion, Saka neither of you were listening to my speech either."

Shion and Saka both closed their eyes and recited the speech in sync. "What makes human, human? The establishment of self with the respect of society….In other words..."

Safu laughed as she scooted closer to her right where Saka was sitting. Shion titled her head in confusion whilst Saka looked just as baffled at their excited friend.

Shion was an obvious girl, who was very naive, and Saka who was just like both Safu and Shion was smart, but when it came certain things he was just as naive as Shion.

It wasn't long before the three friends got off the train and their bracelets were being passed or checked by the sensors. "It'd today right?"

"Hm…" Shion mumbled nodding.

"Oh, really? Is that why you invited us?" Saka asked with a playful tone as he addressed his friend.

"No, the typhoon." Safu answered in a matter- of fact tone.

"Oh, it hits tonight in No.6." Shion stated rather excited. She couldn't wait to go out and become one with the nature. "It's going to be exciting. It's the best birthday gift ever!" Shion eclaimed.

"Mou, what are you talking about?" Safu asked getting on her bike. "Race you both."

Ah, wait Safu," Saka and Shion called after their best friend as they raced after her.

They finally made it to Safu's home. "Ah, ma, Saka and Shion you've finally made it. And look at you two you've both grown so much!" Safu's grandmother exclaimed as she sewed some fabric.

Shion and Saka both bowed respectively. "It's nice to see you again, ma'am." They both said.

"Hey," Safu called excitedly as she ran towards her grandmother bending down. "Grandma..."

Her grandmother laughed heartily. "Right, right…I finished it."

Safu grinned as she held a present behind her back. "Shion happy birthday." She said as he held out the present. Still grinning.

"For me?" Unwrapping; it she found a light purple sweater.

Safu eyes closed as she smiled. "You were the only one commented me. Remember Shion, you said…."It's warm."

Shion blinked as she looked at the purple sweater. "I did?"

Safu huffed lightly, but she wasn't one to stay mad at one of her friends. "Saka," she called her other friend. "You remember, right?"

Saka smiled wryly as he looked away sheepishly, embarrassed to be in the spot light." Uh… I …"

Safu huffed again. "Honestly you two are… I thought we all should match, but Shion are like lilac flowers. "

"Thank you. Thank you so much ma'am." Shion said grateful for her gift.

"You two keep an eye on, Safu in the special courses."

"Will do," Saka answered for them both. Safu ran towards the kitchen grabbing an apron. "I'll bake the cake!"

"I'll help," Shion offered.

"No need!"

It wasn't long before all four of them were sitting by the table eating cake and singing happy birthday. "I'm glad you children enjoyed it. " Safu's grandmother said as she knitted some more purple fabric. "I can't do anything, but this."

Safu removed the apron; "Oh, grandma..." she said sadly before she perked up. "Oh, Saka, Shion c'mon!"

Safu showed them her grandmother's work. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Whoa," Shion complimented looking around, "All from your grandma."

"Yeah," Safu replied.

"Amazing," Saka exclaimed as he too looked around.

"That's why I don't need all those fancy clothes when I have these, right, grandma?" Safu asked, but her face quickly changed to one of a sad look as she watched her grandma knit, hearing phrases that were undecided or lost.

Saka fitted the umbrella for him and Shion. "Our bikes…" It was starting to rain, so riding the bike was highly dangerous. "We'll come and get it tomorrow."

"Ok," Safu said.

Saka asked looking a little crestfallen, "Your long awaited present wasn't what you were waiting for was it, Shion?"

Shion shook her head smiling slightly. "No, it was perfect."

"I haven't given my present to you." Saka said.

"What?" Shion questioned somewhat bewildered. Safu putted the pieces togther however, it looks as though her friend woudn't be able to figure it out. She was sadden that her friend liked the other girl, but it would most likely disappear. Or, so she hoped.

Saka closed his eyes and kissed Shion on the cheek. She blinked, "Huh? What was that for? Why did you kiss me like my mom does?"

Safu sighed, figures. "Shion his kiss wasn't the same."

Shion if possible looked even more confused.

Saka huffed. "Wrong. That wasn't the same. My kiss was of reproductive desires."

The wind blew with a tremble as the umbrella flew out of Sion's hands. Shion smiled with fascination and excitement.

"The moon drop is howling!" Safu exclaimed. Saka, he liked them both the breeze and hearing the moon drop for the first time in tears however, Shion… Shion frowned slightly. Something didn't feel right.

"A blister..." Safu and Saka turned towards her. "It looks like a blister… "

* * *

Elsewhere he breathed in heavily as he held is injured shoulder. "_Live_, _I will_ _live_." He didn't know why, but he had to live.

* * *

Rain poured heavily as it soaked up the life making it water. Shion stood next to her window as she opened it with force allowing the crisp air to come in. It was almost as if something was calling her. She ran stopping in front of the rail as she held it tightly, screaming her lungs out. This kind of weather she loved.

She screamed, letting go of the rail. Her eyes closed in bliss as she enjoyed the feeling however, they soon opened as the alarm went off. Going back inside she placed her bracelet near the alarm and let it do its thing.

"Humph..."

Hearing the weak laugh Shion turned around letting out a small whine. Only to be met with a boy…girl? She couldn't tell because of the bangs hidings its face, as he was dressed in soaked clothes however, that was not of her concern, but what concerned her was the bleeding shoulder.

A real person was standing there bleeding profusely. What to do?

Her hand rose up, but before she could reach the person. He/she disappeared. A clash then followed. However, Shion had little time to worry about that because a force was holding her down. Five cold fingers clutched Shion's throat with a tight grip, the voice was cold just as well.

"Don't move." Looking at his eyes, they were unwavering, emotionless grey. Fear escalated however, Shion was willing to help in any way she could.

"You know what you are doing." She simply stated her voice calm. "Let me treat your wound." The boy was unblinking. "Treat your wound. You know what that means, right?" Shion continued.

Just as the boy released Shion the alarm went off and he quickly placed his hands around her fragile neck. Shion nodded and her hand rose, the bracelet scanning. It was a call.

"What is it, mother?"

"Shion," it was her mother's voice."Don't tell me you have the window open?"

"The window? Oh, yeah I do."

A sigh, "Then close it before you get a cold."

"Ay, ok." Shion replied hitting the alarm lightly and the connections closed. However, "Hm… mom, I have a report to do, I'll be a little late for dinner."

"Report..?" The other asked rather owlishly. "Classes must be hard.."

Ecology the study of human organisms and their environment; it was the study in which Shion pursued. However, whilst she pursued Ecology her friends Saka and Safu pursued Psychology the study of human minds.

"Yea," Shion easily lied. "It's really difficult and I like to get it finished."

"Fine, but don't push yourself sweetheart."

"Ok," Shion replied as she hit the alarm lightly once more before the conversation ended.

The boy loosens his grip. Shion hurriedly walked passed him. "We have to stop the bleeding."

Shion carefully handled the first aid kit. "This is….Is that a gunshot wound?"

Yeah, I was grazed by it."

"No way," Shion exclaimed in disbelief. "There are people using guns in No.6?"

The boy smirked. "There are hunters and there are the hunted."

Huh? I don't get you at all." Shion replied rather dumbly.

"Right," The boy said with a sigh. "It's best you don't know. Instead this could…

"You're in the special track?" The boy asked changing the subject rather quickly, looking at Shion's trophies. However, Shion took no notice.

With an excited tone Shion answered, "Hm…starting next month."

"Whoa," the boy replied with a snarky snidely tone both mockingly and teasing. "You must have a real high IQ."

So he wanted to tease the one who was helping him, huh?

"Are you teasing me?"

The boy's eyes scrunched close as he hissed slightly, before saying in a mocking drawl, "Ay, Only 12 years-old and you're going to the finest institute. How sophisticated?" He turned around, Shion proudly with a smiling face holding a syringe.

The boy scooted away from the weird girl. "Ay, wait. What are you going to do with that?"

"It's a local anesthetic."

The boy quickly held out his hand defensively; "Hang on. What are you going to do-I need anesthetic for?"

"Stitches," Shion simply answered.

"Stitches..? Have you any experience?"

"Nope!" Shion exclaimed obvious to it all. "I major in Ecology. But, I read from some books and have a grasp of the theory of suturing blood vessels."

"The theory," the boy breathed out in disbelief. Honesty was this girl so…"What do you want to do?" He asked sighing in defeat.

He stared unblinkingly at Shion which made her feel uncomfortable. "What is it?" She asked.

No matter how Shion looked at it, it was if she really wasn't looking at a person, but an animal who was hunted for game. His body language told her that, but his eyes….. His eyes, which were a beautiful grey the color of the sky just before a storm brews something that Shion found fascinating.

"You're weird."

"Why?"

"You haven't asked me my name yet; you're tending my wound."

"Oh," Shion said smiling as she did earlier with the syringe. "But, you haven't asked mine either."

"Shion, right? Like the flower."

Shion smiled as she was explaining to the boy across from her. "Yeah, my mom named me like the lilac flower because she likes trees and wildflowers."

This was true Shion mother indeed like trees and wildflowers it was what she grew for a garden.

"And you are?" Shion asked titling her head slightly.

"Nezumi."

"What?"

"My name is ...… Nezumi."

Was he for real? He didn't look like a mouse/rat at all. "That can't be right..." Shion stated.

"What? Nezumi features harden back up. "What can't be right?"

_After all; it felt as though his eyes should be shinier. Like… like the moonlight at night, Shion silently thought then blushed at her sappy words. _

"I'll start sewing…." Shion uttered in a whisper as she worked carefully and delicately. "Stitching Completed!" She exclaimed passing a hand over her forehead.

Nezumi looked relieved as well. "Not, bad."

Soon Nezumi was looking out the window as Shion addressed him. "You can leave once the weather calms. Why don't you wear the sweater on my bed?"

The boy nodded and held out the sweater whilst Shion fixed some hot drinks. "You have awful taste in clothing." He commented rather snidely.

"You're one to talk," Shion responded closing her eyes with a light barely audible huff." It's much better than a bloodied shirt."

She walked back up climbing the short stairs however, when she reached the top she got a glimpse of Nezumi's back.

Hearing the girl Nezumi quickly pulled the sweater down and turned around, "What?"

Shion handed him the hot drink as he sat on the bed. He took in the aroma and took a sip. Breathing in and out, he replied finally looking relax. "This is good."

Shion took a sip. "Are you always like this?" Nezumi asked curious perhaps?

"Huh?" Nezumi smirked. Such a naïve girl… "Are you always unguarded around people? Are you elites so soft?" He titled his head to the side slightly still harboring a smirk. "You can afford to live without fear or distrust."

Shion eyes were filled with slight anger, confusion, and more. "That's not-

"And, what? Tell me, huh. Why?" Nezumi snapped.

Shion deflated. "That's because you look so little, fragile. Like ..."

"Like…?" Nezumi repeated coxing her to continue.

Shion looked away. "I don't know."

Nezumi's eyes widen, before he smiled sincerely. "Thanks."

* * *

Down stairs Karan Shion's mother was sitting on the sofa. Karan pressed the button on the bracelet just as Shion came down. "Important news….. The criminal VC 103221 while under armed guard from the west block correctional facility…" It had his information: age, crime, etc.

"Are you done with your report, Shion?"

Shion didn't answer. "Shion, your spacing out," Karan commented looking worriedly at her daughter.

Shion placed on a smile and grabbed at tray of food. "I'll be in my room eating. the report is taking longer than I thought it would." She lied smoothly.

"Would you like some help, sweetheart?"

Shion shook her head heading back towards the elevator. "No, I need to do it on my own."

"That girl…." Karan said smiling motherly. She then frowned in thought, "But, I wonder why such a young boy is a VC."

* * *

Shion was about to reach for the light when, "Don't turn on the light."

"But, I can't see or move." Shion stated as it was one of her small fears. The dark.

"That's a good thing." Shion held a tray with cake and stew. "That smells good." Shion tried to walk about, "Can't walk in the dark in your own room?" Nezumi asked with a snicker.

"I'm not nocturnal. Can you move?"

"Of course," Nezumi replied closing his eyes with a slight chuckle. "I'm a rat after all; I'm a nocturnal creature."

"You're quite famous VC 103221." Shion stated as she handed him the tray. However, Nezumi instantly froze and his demeanor changed. He quietly took a breath, before calming down.

A smirk formed as his lips curled. "The real thing is better isn't it?" His hand was ready as he prepared to attack however; "it is cherry cake and stew."

Nezumi laughed taking the tray gratefully, "Smells good."

Shion didn't answer choosing to sit down and adjust to the dark. Finally she asked, "You ran away did you?"

"Of course," Nezumi answered as he picked up the spoon.

"Then the VC chip..?" Shion said worriedly.

"Don't worry." Nezumi simply answered back; "Their nothing, but toys. They've been useless for ages." He said holding cake in his hands. "In fact this whole entire city is a toy. One big playground that's only pretty to look at."

This place isn't perfect," Shion said nearly in a whisper, but Nezumi heard it and it surprised him to no end.

Nezumi was soon finished with his food. Once done he asked,"Do you know how this place was made?"

"Uh... Yeah," Shion answered. Of course, she knew everyone knew. No.6 and its surrounding area were created from the Babylonian treaty. Doing the war since most of inhabitable areas was lost and human kind banned military power outright. With this, the six remaining states formed unions and No.6 is one of those unions however, union is not necessary the word for such states.

"Why were you arrested? Was it something you did?" Shion asked curiously.

Nezumi smiled a small smile. "No, I was already at the correctional facility. I was moved here."

Shion soon got out the bed as she looked out the window towards the city hall. "The city hall, but..."

"You are better off not knowing," Nezumi replied now lying on his side the tray of empty food to his back.

Shion crossed her arms, "So you won't tell me?"

"Can you forget what a person tells you? Can you simply keep a secret and not utter a word? No, you may be smart, but to me you're not an adult."

"But..." Shion started sitting on the bed. Nezumi swiftly moved and sat up.

"Do you get it?" he asked. "You're in enough trouble as it is. Sheltering a VC and neglecting to contact the ministry. Don't stick your nose in deeper."

Shion looked down and answered in a whisper, "I know."

"Then don't ask and I won't talk about it either. "

"Okay..."

"Neither your little stunt outside." Nezumi said smirking; his tone playful.

"What?" Shion yelled in horror. _He_ _saw_ _that_, she thought blushing a red hue.

She lunged for Nezumi who dodged effortlessly and mimicked her earlier predicament. "Why-

Nezumi caught Shion and pinned her down. She couldn't move or do anything. "If this was a knife," he whispered dangerously low as he slid the spoon across her delicate neck. "You'd be dead in seconds flat."

"Whoa!"

Nezumi leaned back a little taken aback. Seriously who or what is this girl?

"What was that? How did you do that so effortlessly? Which nerves did you surpress, or was it something else?"

Utter bafflement that's what Nezumi felt. He laughed. Gosh this girl she was…there was only one world weird….really, really weird. He rolled over lying on his back, laughing. "You're messed up…. Seriously messed up!" He continued to laugh whole heartily. "You're a total airhead."

Laughter left Shion's throat. What was this? How could she laugh so freely?

Nezumi squeeze her hand with his.

"You're burning up. You have a fever," Shion stated as she placed her forehead over his own.

Nezumi replied sleepily, "Just let me sleep."

"But," Shion protested. "Your get weaker and..."

Nezumi squeezed her hand again.

"So, humans are alive when their warm," he muttered with a smile.

It was early, extremely early not even a sound was heard as one boy named Nezumi took the kit and the two mugs as his only proof that he was there however, he did leave one thing behind.

He leaned in slightly with a small, small smile. It was his only thanks, but it was enough for, he promised he would return. He left a kiss on Shion's cheek, before grabbing everything and leaving out the window he barged into. Leaving Shion and her family to encounter what awaited them when the sun rose.

* * *

Ok, I'm too lazy to write more, but it will continue with the next chapter! So what will happen next, hmm? Well, whatever you guys let me know, if it's bad, good? Should I quit while I can? This is my first story in this fandom however, as mentioned above I fell in love with the show and the 'couple' –D! So, until then…

Ja

N' confusions, questions, etc. just let me know and I'll do my best, but please review and tell what you think ! It'll help out a lot!


	2. Trouble again Nezumi?

No.6 owned by Atsuko Asano. Naruto owned by Kishi... I however, own only my imagination and nothing more.

Summary in first chapter however, full summary is on my profile.

* * *

Nezumi ran. After all; didn't it seem fitting? Fitting for such a creature to run to its freedom; he ran only having the first aid kit and the mugs in hand after all; it was the only thing that was proof of last night along with the sweter he wore. The first night someone showed him human kindness and what true innocence was. He vowed to return only for her.

For Shion.

He managed to bypass and escape the hungry eyes of his pursuers however, that was short lived when he was spotted by one group that was patrolling a certain secluded area. He gritted his teeth, but ran forward he had to get to the sewers.

Humph. What a laugh? That territory seemed all too familiar; he laughed silently. Yes, all too familiar after all; he just escaped yesterday, right? Like hell he would be caught after escaping once.

He ran in the tunnel of the sewers once more feeling the need to smirk however, it vanished. Those people were persistent just like the previous bunch. If he wasn't careful his wound would open again and he couldn't effort that again. As it was a hindrance.

A gunshot no, gunshots fired again and again. Damn they moved fast. He cursed colorfully as footsteps got closer he knew one thing. He ran.

Running, running so much is that all the rat can do? Was his freedom never to come?

He avoided them however; he fell with a soft splash. He cursed once again colorfully as he was shot in the leg. This wasn't good. Why didn't they just give up? Or better yet, let his escape be in peace?

_'Why do you try and try? Do you enjoy making it painful? Do you like to avoid death so much? Enjoy suffering for such a young age? The voice from the day before came flowing back._

Why, why was he cheating death? Indeed; he knew there was no longer- No, there was two reasons to live now and one was his goal and the girl who saved his life. He gritted his teeth, his leg felt pain and he slowly walked over and picked up the first aid kit that held his memories.

'_Shion_,' he thought holding the items in a tight grip. He had to move after all; if he made it out than he could be over the walls of that freaking 'pure' city.

He sprinted off, but he was surrounded. Damn he was out for longer than he was supposed to be. The enemy was ready to fire as he grit his teeth; his eyes emotionless and defiant.

It was almost as though a movie was playing on replay. Wasn't this familiar as well? However, not all things apparently were familiar...

Mist, a very thick mist surrounded the small tunnel. The rat looked around sharply and turned around to escape while the idiots couldn't see in the thick mist however, he was hit in the neck.

Somewhat in a daze- No one was ever able to pass his guard unless… He swayed downwards, but all he could see was a silhouette of a woman or was it a man? He was caught by this person ad could vaguely hear grunts of pain before it went silent and the all too knowing smell of blood filled his animal senses.

Nezumi was unconscious, but he heard the muscular baritone voice of a man, "Let's go."

'_Shion_…' was the only thought that crossed his mind before darkness fully engulfed him.

* * *

The two ninjas as they were called once more, but without the headbands that tied them to a village ran out the sewers the shorter more feminine one held the boy carefully as the first aid kit that he carried was hidden in a scroll.

They made to ruins, ruins that looked anything, but spectacular however, it was more than a 'controlled' city on the inside. It was nothing like No.6 and its regions.

"Let's go and you can tend to the brat," the man said in his usual baritone and the shorter shifted the boy taking off a silver mask. Revealing abeautiful young woman with androgynous appearance, having coca colored eyes that shined with loyality. Her hair was in a familiar looking customary bun, while she wore dark baggy clothing and matching sandals. Her companion however, had black spiky hair, coal beady eyes, bandages coving his lower face, and a sword of massive destruction on his back. He wore black muscle shirt and tight pants with matching sandals.

They continued walking in a peaceful stride as they headed to their home. "I don't know why you have that mask still. It isn't part of this life not, like it was in that one, woman."

Yes, that life(centuries ago) was indeed one that made them who they were however, the new life they had now or grew up with in this world wasn't at all sunshines and daisies either.

The woman laughed lightly. "It was just by pure luck that we found our buried items in that country," she responded softly.

It was a comfortable silence as they walked through the supposed run down city. They stopped in front of what looked like a library and walked inside. The woman placed the boy down gently and started to tend to his wound.

'_This_ _boy_,' she thought silently as she tended to the nasty wound taking out the bullet carefully. After taking care of his wounded leg her hands glowed; a light green. '_He's_ _been_ _through_ _so_ _much_.'

Standing up she took out the scroll which held his items and placed them on the table across from his sleeping form and left the room.

She headed straight down the hall and into the darkness her beautiful androgynous looks masked by said darkness. However, she walked just like a nocturnal animal would with her needles ready to defend or attack, but she stopped and leaped back several steps.

She straighten up. "Now," she spoke softly as ever. "That was cowardly."

The man snorted and a swung of a weapon could be heard perfectly. "Don't flatter yourself, woman you know well that an attack from any angle is still considered an attack."

"True," she responded senbon out tightly held in her hand as she threw them with complete accuracy.

The man dodged however, fifteen mintues later... "Pull back the boy's going to wake soon."

The woman nodded and she withdrew her needles and they waited.

Footstep, light footsteps at that, but it wasn't an enemy it was the boy.

"You know, young one," the woman stated softly. "Moving so soon isn't good for any wound."

The boy didn't answer in fact his eyes were unwavering.

The man laughed jauntily. "The brat; I think he's trying to get us rile up. What do you think, Haku?"

The woman now known as Haku laughed lightly once more. "Drop your guard young one; we saved your life after all."

The boy relaxed only a little after all; he didn't know these people. "Why?" He asked getting straight to the point. "Why did you save me?"

The man yet still unknown snorted. "Save you? It wasn't I who save you brat, It was Haku so if you want to thank someone thank her."

"Zabuza-san … I think your over doing it," Her voice was firm, but still soft. She walked over slowly towards the boy who leaped back a few steps however, this Haku woman was unperturbed.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself I am Haku and you are young one."

Nezumi gritted his teeth, he was no child! Hell, probably more adult than children his own age. He ignored the jab, "Nezumi."

The woman stopped and light coca eyes dashed with stormy grey. "Welcome to not only West District, but our home, Nezumi." She said titling her head, her eyes shining as she smiled.

Nezumi looked shock as his eyes widen. He made it to the West District.

Zabuza's footsteps were light yet, heavy, his shadow over looming him and Haku. His bandages as if the creek was anything to go by, quirked with his mouths movements. "Your eyes brat they have that spark. You want to live?"

Zabuza smirked wickedly; he saw the kid had those eyes. The eyes that had something to protect yet, he couldn't reach that person so, what to do?

"Brat, you're staying here."

Nezumi clenched his fist and grit his teeth; swiftly moving however, he was caught by Haku who smiled.

"Haku that wasn't necessary."

Complete and utter shock.' _What?_ _No_ _way.._' Nezumi thought.

These people they were something and he could learn from them. Apparently more than he would like to know, but he came to a decision he would use to achieve his goal and see… see Shion.

He swatted Haku's hand away and crossed his arms, snorting slightly his head turning to the side, a smirk plastered on his lips. "I'll stay after all; I have no place to go."

Zabuza laughed and Haku's eyes closed automatically as she smiled. "Nice choice brat."

Oh, Nezumi didn't know what he was getting himself into. If he thought; he met the weirdest girl just yesterday than he surely was mistaken because these people were anything, but normal.

However, just maybe, just maybe they would be able to help each other out and he; Nezumi could witness human kindness once more.

* * *

Yes, the Naruto pairing is Zabuza/Fem Haku! As I felt, the need to spread more love! This is in no way, like I Trust Only You or is it? Now, what will happen next, hmm…? Like, don't like well review; and do what you guys do best!

Oh, looks like I might just have to make it a slight crosssover with another series, but at the moment I don't know yet after all; I need something to explain their revival besides, being reborn in tough situations, but then if I do that it shouldn't be to difficult.

Well until I figure it out and next chapter...Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, but my imagination. No. 6 is own by Asano and Naruto is owned by Kishi…

Thanks to **Lighting** –**Sama** -9th avenue is where I will be getting novel translations for No.6 other than anime and manga translations will come from their respective sources as well.

Oh, I like to say thanks to **FraulineTraumer** for finding this story and adding to fav, I'm glad that you read this and used some of your time, Thank you!

Anyways, this chapter is going to be a little short, but it's a filler of sorts.

Well, now….

* * *

Haku was a shinobi of fine skill and, she still is to this day. Her gender like before did nothing to deter that. As such a being; a shinobi she liked so many others like her like the shadows as they practically bathed in it.

The darkness, masked her sent or presence she stepped in the open room where the boy slept. Her senbon where held in her hands with precise expertise that if the boy was not already trained he would not be able to see her coming, but alas Haku like Zabuza knew the boy, Nezumi was trained and his skills was very much of that of a high ranking genin, but that would…soon change.

Haku in the dark with the silver mask covering her beautiful face; masking her emotions leaped forward.

* * *

Danger. Danger that's what his body screamed as he lay in the bedding with nothing, but shorts. His eyes closed in momentarily relaxation, but that was swept away like the wind blowing away whatever lay on the ground previously.

His grey eyes opened and he crouched on the bed slightly as his hand arched in what resembled claws. He vaguely remembered doing the same thing with Shion, when the girl found out about his true identity however, he inwardly frowned.

His knife wasn't by his side and whoever it was, was moving at an alarming speed. That's what his animal like senses told him and he also found that he couldn't pinpoint their location however, a weapon sounded good right about now.

His eyes widen in stun disbelief as he leaned forward, his head hanging low and his blue bangs covering his androgynous appearance. He felt cold, smelled poison, and felt the temperature drop slightly, but most importantly he was vulnerable by the weapons pointing on the left side of his neck.

One wrong move and that was it, fortunately, Nezumi was no idiot and knew when to strike and right now he was to wait.

A soft yet, firm voice spoke, "Relax young one, I will not, kill you if you don't do anything foolish."

"Now," the voice spoke again. Nezumi knew the voice and could determine it that was the woman, Haku from earlier today. The weapons to his neck remained even when she grabbed his wrist in a gentle yet, tight fierce hold. "Let's begin," her voice was still soft even after she let go and threw Nezumi, who landed on his feet with ease however, his luck didn't last long as he had to dodge left and right from the senbon needles that blurred through the room.

_'Hm…' Haku thought titling her head slightly, _however, just as it passed through her mind it vanished and needles once again flew with precise accuracy and the boy, Nezumi wasn't so lucky in dodging the second assault.

Nezumi's eyes were focused in a cold manner very much like an animal who still and some fight in them. He fell on his knees. Yup, he had needles sticking out his skin making him look like semi-pin cushion.

"Your speed in indeed impressive, but I'm also impressed not, many could stand after being hit with poisonous senbon. You must have a strong will for someone such your age."

Nezumi despite his predicament couldn't help, but smirk. "Guess I should bash in the compliments being one of few who could dodge and withstand these…

"I wouldn't pull them out if I were you," Haku commented still standing in her spot. "Poison tends to cause an immediate reaction. However, yes you are quite skilled. Now, if you don't mind me asking what is driving you, Nezumi?"

_'Shion ...destroy NO.6 that blasted city,' _were what ran through Nezumi's mind as those were the only things driving him. Haku however, cared no more as she straightens holding her needles ready. "Enough," she commanded as she threw once more.

Damn how was he to dodge?

That was least of his worries for Haku was instantly by his side swinging a kick towards him. Haku effortlessly dodged her own needles however, Nezumi barely dodged her kick, but wasn't so lucky the second time it came around.

He landed with a wisp on the ground; landing on his back. He grunted, fixing to get up when a figure or silhouette of a person stood looming over him. He could see no face, but the mask; the silver mask that she wore.

Haku leaned down outstretching her delicate hand. She titled her head, "Come now, your test is competed I will no longer attack," she stated her other hand reaching towards her mask removing it.

With calm, calculating eyes not wavering, Nezumi took the offered hand and sat up fully. Haku sat on her knees properly as she was used to sitting in such a position. _'Zabuza_-_san_ _will_ _be_ _most_ _pleased_,' she silently thought proud of the boy.

Haku gently started to take out the needles. "That was just the beginning young one, the rest will continue much later on doing the day for now cleanup and rest."

Haku commanded as she was almost done taking out the needles.

Nezumi sighed; he per say didn't like needles and he had a feeling that with Haku he would get to know them well. When Haku was finally done she stood and left.

Nezumi ran a hand threw his hair. He was up and more than awake. With training done for the time being he might as well go and explore or better yet, know the West District like it was the backyard or playground ready to be played with at any given moment.

With wobbly legs he got up and strode towards the door, he had a life to maintain for himself and without any remorse he had to survive at all cost.

* * *

Haku silently walked down the halls and passed down the nearly broken mirrors towards the room and opened it. Walking inside, she was greeted with Zabuza sitting waiting for her.

"He did exceptionally well, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza looked up at his companion with a hard somewhat softening gaze. "Is that so? Well then let's go we have some business to take care of Haku."

"Yes," was the ever loyal reply that fell from Haku's lips and they were gone.

* * *

Nezumi closed the door, panting slightly as he was still feeling the effects from his 'training.' Or did it deserve to be called that? None the less, he smirked in satisfaction. Oh, yes, indeed.

"Just you wait No.6 I'll destroy you. Just wait….wait a little longer Shion," He muttered lowly as he carefully walked through the halls that led towards the exit.

Unaware of what Haku and Zabuza were up to as he would familiarize himself with West District.

* * *

I know, shortest chapter. But, things will be explained as the story unfolds! So, from this you can assume that next chapter will be the … time skip! What will happen next? N' I'm still trying to figure out which crossover should I put this with one the revival of Haku and Zabuza parts…. :) Oh, do what you do best guys N' I'll up-date when I can! Until next chapter, I'm out!


	4. Quiet Begining

Thanks to **Lighting**-**Sama** I have a translation of the volumes for No.6! I own nothing; I write for nothing, but fun. However, I own my imagination and that is enough for me besides, you readers are the ones who I 'm to entertain!

Anyways, once again thanks **FaulineTraumer** and also **Musical** **Ninja** for reading and finding this fic.::) N' thanks for the review; **Musical** **Ninja** I laughed and nearly squealed that was one of the most interesting reviews I have ever read! :) No, joke anyways thank you two for reading and many others that find this!

_Italics_ are flashbacks- as the story goes on in someone's past you'll see them. It also stands for thoughts.

**Nostalgia** **9th** **Avenue** is where I'm getting the English version of the novel for No.6! It will be in**- bold italics**. However, bits n' pieces will be from it so; it's mostly going to follow the anime. Yet; again as I said I own absolutely nothing, but my imagination and mind, which none of you would like to venture!

Now finally done with rambling…..Chapter 4!

* * *

It's been four years for him. However, even with his two years of a quiet life living as an actor, or without the ones who took him in was somewhat of a peaceful feeling the only thing-well more like person was missing; was the person that stayed on his mind for all these years. Even with his first two years after that night; the night of September 7th, 2013. It was the day he met the weirdest girl ever.

'_Shion_…'

Yes, her name was Shion. That very name and the person that occupied that name kept him alive and gave him the will to continue his hellish(more like entertaining) training that he had to endure from the age of twelve to fourteen.

Hell, how can he not? He remembered alright. The woman Haku, whose hair was in a customary bun, wearing loose fitted clothing, having a headband of old on her forehead, and a gentle appearance yet, underneath it was one to be questioned. However, the man Zabuza was sterner looking and had bandages covering his lower face, black shirt and matching pants, headband of old to the side, and strapped around his back was a sword –a decapitating sword to be exact. It is called the _Kubikiribōchō_, the seven sword item that could only be used by a demon and the man was such.

They took him yes, and being the over confident rat that he was he accepted. It happened the morning after the first enconter; mainly late doing the night.

_Senbon whizzed through the air with amazing speed as Nezumi managed to dodge some however, he wasn't so lucky. He gritted his teeth in pain as he landed on his knees covered in needles. _

_"You are quite pass the genin level," Haku commented impressed once again by the young boy's skills._

_Nezumi smirked as he chuckled. However, it quickly vanished. _

_Haku held up her needles ready. "However, just having a grasp of it will not, keep you from me." Even, with her soft spoken voice, Nezumi could hear the truth behind her words. _

_It was rather pointless to charge forward however, there was no way to go. Nezumi proceeded, but it was futile Haku just threw her needles hitting him effortlessly. _

_"You, Nezumi..." She spoke her voice rising just a bit. "Came here injured yet, a wound was healed. A person saved your life as I and Zabuza did, but will you give up or will prevail forward?"_

_Nezumi clenched his fist and painstakingly got up. "Shut up!" He roared as he held his trusted knife in hand and launched. _

_Haku just blurred out of his vision and moved behind him. "You know that rage will not, win a battle, but get you killed."_

_'Shion…' was the only thought running through his mind as he was falling down however, that though alone brought him back on his feet. _

_He heard a dark chuckle as mist started to surround the bottom stall. Yes, a bottom stall that was underneath the library or home that they lived in. _

_"One wrong move, brat and I'll slice you in two."_

_Nezumi froze. He could- No both of them together were most likely trouble. _

That was one of the first of several training sessions he endured for two years and now, he was with his companions; his mice as he traveled through the well-known sewers. Where his former caretakers were he had no idea because after the two years they were never seen again, but he had a feeling that they were very much near.

321...231...123...

Indeed it's been four years; four years since Shion let in a VC and let him escaped. Her mother and friends never really found out the truth. Shion was planning to keep it tht way, but becasue of her actions she and her mother were casted in Lost Town; were her mother worked at the bakery and she worked at the park administrational area. Her friend Safu was an intelligent student and was in the higher ranks however, it wasn't just Safu apparently Saka one of her other friends moved back after hearing about what happened with them, but he like Safu also had a high ranking status.

Like I mentioned, Shion and her mother lived in Lost Town where it was mostly peaceful. Well...for the most part.

_**Index case (First Discovery Example)**_

_**Male, aged 31. Employee at a biotechnology firm. Engineer.**_

_**Already dead upon discovery. Confirmed address…. **_

Shion was called when it was pass six and by her co-worker, Yamase. They worked at the Administrational park area were they operated and controlled the cleaning robots. However, the robots were not perfect and always had errors, but none the less Shion loved her job.

"What's wrong, Yamase?"

The man didn't turn around from the screen, "Come take a look at this."

Shion stood directly behind him as she peered at the screen which showed the robot Sampo. The robots were mainly nicknamed as such by, Yamase as there was alo Ippo and a few others.

The screen showed Sampo cleaning, picking up a head lettuce. However, something was off for the screen was flashing red. That meant there was an error somewhere.

"Can you make out the image?" Shion asked Yamase.

"About that…" Yamase started. "It isn't clear it's stranger than anything."

Strange..?"

Shion's co-worker is twenty-four years older than she is and is quiet by nature, seldom ruffled by anything. This one reason why she liked her workplace, the other is because it dealt with machines and not people.

"Here why don't you look at it?" Yamase said, switching the screen towards the camera.

"Can you focus on it a little more?"

Sure," Yamase responded as he swiftly controlled the panel.

It became clearer however, the site before them on the screen was quite unexpected.

Yamase shook violently. "Emission…heat… zero. No signs of life."

"I'm going to go check," Shion answered as she prepared to leave.

Yamase stood not too far behind, "I'm coming to."

They speed on their bicycles_._

_**Bicycles were among walking, running and other things that recently became popular. As people preferred to do those things as a means of transportation and for Shion it was necessity. However, like certain other vehicles bicycles had speed limiters on them, ****but** **at the moment Shion didn't care. **_She_ **just pedaled as fast as **_she _**could in order to assist the person.**_

Leaping of her bike Shion ran to help; leaning in closer in order to assist. "Contact the Bureau of health!"

Yamase hurriedly did as Shion requested. "Hang on! Just- However, she leaped back in fright.

The man's mouth was open and his eyes; his eyes were wide however, his expression wasn't that of fear neither was it of pain. Instead it resembled more a Person who was surprised. His hair was unmistakably white, he had profound winkles and on his neck was something disturbing to say the least.

* * *

Safu was sitting in a small café. "Hey, is it ok if I join you?" Saka asked. He was tall, lean, messy black hair, blue eyes, and wore a flake jacket with jeans.

"Sure," Safu said. "Just waiting on Shion."

Saka smiled, he liked Shion a lot and he was hoping to let that be known before he leaves again.

He took a seat on Safu's right; the doors to Delicebell opened only to reveal; Shion walking over towards them. Shion sat to the left of Safu.

The three friend's lapse into a comfortable silence after Shion told them what happened at her workplace.

Saka adressed Shion, "I haven't seen you in years and yet, you never changed." He remarked.

Safu huffed lightly. "Baka we all haven't seen each other in years. But, Shion," she turned and addressed the the one to her left, facing her. "What's the matter?"

Shion smiled she was touched that Safu always worried for her as a friend should, but she didn't need to be all the time. However, her mind was traveling to the past. Specifically that night, the night of of her birthday.

_'Nezumi..._'

"Nothing, really." Shion quickly answered holding her cup in her hands; "I was just thinking how surprise I was to learn that you two were going to No.5."

Safu twirled her straw, "Yeah we are, but it won't be the same without you."

Saka nodded feeling sheepish. "Yeah," he answered looking down slightly at his cup. "Say can I ask you something, Shion…?"

Safu wondered what he was going to ask, but it was probably the same thing she was going to.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," Shion responded before taking a sip from her cup.

Saka looked away briefly before leaning in and placing his elbows on the table so he could see Shion carefully, looking at her with determined eyes. "What happened four years ago? Why didn't you enroll in the gifted program?"

Shion closed her eyes looking wry. "What are you talking about? That's in the past."

Safu sighed. "To be honest I want to know as well."

Shion wasn't going to tell them. Hell, they wouldn't believe her, so she avoided it as much as possible. "I am content with my life now none of that matters. It's in the past."

Safu gave her a pointed look and stated, "But, you could have still been in the gifted courses. Why can't you just tell us?"

Shion placed her palm on her cheek; looking away deep in thought. "Nezumi," she whispered. It wasn't the first time that she whispered that name in a daze like manner.

"Shion," Saka whispered. He always heard Shion whisper that name, Nezumi and felt jealous like he knew that whoever or whatever this 'Nezumi' was he lost the battle. "Why are you keeping a tight lip?"

Shion bit her bottom lip and replied, "Sorry can't explain it….it is hard to understand."

The unveiling truth is they probably wouldn't. Shion lost her privileges, the price of her actions cost'ed her, her family's secluded life. All because she helped a VC criminal and supposedly aided him in his escape. But, really Shion didn't care she was starting to see the light in Lost Town, and if she could replay that night she would do it in a heartbeat.

_"You knew he was a VC?"_

_"Yes…" I answered, lowing my gaze._

_I knew my mother stood on the other side. _

_"Then why? Why didn't you turn him in immediately?"_

_"Well..." Just then the door slid open revealing Shion's mother, who looked worried. _

_"Just answer the question." The man said sounding as if he was getting nowhere, but at the same time having a calm interior. _

_"Well..." Shion started again uncomfortably. "He was about the same age as me..."_

_"So you took pity on him?"_

_Pity..? No it was far from it actually. It wasn't pity. Shion looked away as memories of the coca mugs __clouded her mind._

"Shion..?"

Shion blinked as she smiled, picking up her cup. Hm…?"

Her friends looked at her worriedly; "We've been calling you, but you seem spaced out. You ok, Shion?"

"Hmm… yeah fine just fine."

Safu sighed, and placed on a smile. "Let's go. "

"Ah," Shion started as she got up and followed Safu, Saka following suit.

The three friends walked side by side as Saka was in the middle. Shion sratched her head sheepishly. This would probably be one of their last hang-out together before her two friends left for No.5.

"I'll go on ahead," Safu said forcing a small smile. She knew that her friend _liked_ Shion and he would mostly only see reason if... her hands tighten together it was a selfish thought, but she was hoping that this 'Nezumi' would show it/himself and take Shion, but... she glanced at her friends who both stopped, looking at Saka with a forlorn hope.

Saka stood directly across from Shion. "Shion can I ask you something?"

Shion blinked tilting her head wondering just what it was. "Hm...sure."

Saka looked determined he stated rather boldly, " I want you to have my sperm."

Flabbergasted wasn't even the word to describe Shion's shock. "Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Saka asked crossing his arms in a defiant manner. "I want you to have my sperm."

"Er...uh..."

Man was that spunk or what? What sane person would ask that? Those kind of things weren't exactly planned!

"Saka, er..."

Saka replied with a stubborn will, "I want to have sex. With you."

Shion backed up a step as she looked put out. This wasn't a plan thing and they were young, and...And..

_'Nezumi.._'

Grey eyes filled her vision. No, she couldn't fufill such a request.

"I'm sorry, but I wont."

Safu who was to the sides, somewhat forgotten inwardly sighed. Good she still had a chance. However, Saka was..

"Why not? It is because it's with me or is it this '_Nezumi_?'"

Yeah, he somehow could feel that 'Nezumi' was a guy. Call it men's intution or whatever, but the silence comfirmed his answers.

He turned around walking towards Safu who stood to the side a few feet away.

"Wait!"

He turned around facing Shion. "In two years!"

Safu shook her head that girl was naive. Saka raised an elegant black brow; "Your an idiotic buffoon." He then closed his eyes with a light smile, before opening them. "I don't know how you lived this long."

Shion smiled sheepishly. Saka turned around only to stumble like Safu as a grey rat scurried pass them.

It scurried up Shion's leg to her shoulders; leaning more towards her ear.

"You're still an air-headed sap."

That voice!

Shion's eyes widen as the rat scurried away. The dazed girl tried to catch it, but it slipped her fringers. She did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time.

She ran.

"Shion," Safu called looking worried, but she didn't miss Shion's facial expression.

Saka apparantly didn't either.

_Nezumi...'_

After; finally going home Shion sat in a chair looking deep in thought. Where was Nezumi? Was he still on the run? Or...

Her bracelet made a ringing noise and she clicked it showing her friends. "Hey were you alseep, Shion?" Saka wasn't talking, so instead Safu asked the question.

"No, I wasn't."Shion asnwered shaking her head. She glanced down a little before, looking back at her friends faces. "Sorry for ealier."

Safu's expression soften. "Don't worry about it."

"But..."

Saka finally spoke, "I guess that person is important, huh? I mean the guy," he said firmly. "I mean if your expression was anythig to go by."

Shion answered rather quickly surprising herself, "Yeah."

Safu giggled."Aww, you will tell us about the person?"

At that Shion quickly tried to sooth the situation. "No.. the person is, but not..I mean..I- "

"Never mind, goodnight, Shion." Saka said with a small smile, before hanging up.

Shion looked worried.

"Yeah it's fine, Shion really. You did nothing wrong," Safu said smiling reasuringly.

Shion smiled wrly some how still feeling that she caused something to be out of order. "If you say so, Safu."

"Well," Safu said tilting her head. "I'd better go. Night, Shion."

"Yeah," Shion replied bitterly as the line went dead. "You too."

* * *

"It's seem the young one, has finally made himself known."

A light chuckle followed that statement. "So it seem, Haku."

The two companions were hidden well with their surroundings as the camflouge justu helped seal their presence completely.

"Should we interfere as planned, Zabzua-san?"

Zabzua inclined his head looking at the city that irked him so much. "Not, yet. The brats; friends will notice if we do so early."

A soft chuckle and the man could just see in his mind's eye; the woman smiling beautifully at him. "So, considerate, Zabuza-san."

The man didn't reply and just as those words left Haku's mouth they diseappeared; leaving the 'utopia city' and its inhabitants.

* * *

Ok! if I missed anything from the novel and haven't bold italize it feel free to let me know! Anyways, I hoped you guys like this Au it seems to be something not, quite out there as of yet... Well part two will be here soon! Also my other stories will be up-dated on a later date. Now, until I up-date again...I'm out!


	5. Quiet Begining no More

**Thanks Musical –Ninja and Midnight-Shadow35 for reviewing; I'm glad this story has and hopefully still is intriguing you both. Also I still would like to thank FaulineTraumer for adding to favorite/following this story! Well, I hoped this continues to intrigue you guys/gals and the rest of the readers who find this…. **

**Oh, yea. I like to thank Lighting-Sama for the translation website for the novel of No.6! You can find it at Nostalgia 9th avenue! **

**I personally don't own anything, but my insane imagination which I'm sure none of you would like to venture! Now...on to chapter 5!**

* * *

The next morning; Karan's Bakery opened ready to welcome its customers along with the owner of said bakery, Karan.

The doors to the bakery chirmed signaling that morning customers have come. A child's voice spoke up rather excitedly; "Two butter rolls and muffins please, Ms. K."

Karan looked up from her work and greeted the young girl. "Ay, Lili-chan good morning." She turned her head slightly, "Yoming as well."

The young girl unclasped her tiny little hand from the man now known as Yoming; "Uncle Yo comes every now and again and stays with us."

The little girl was cute with pony tails, dressed in alight colored dress. "He loves your muffins!"

Karan smiled," That's nice."

Yoming walked casually towards the two girls and casually talked with Shion's mother. "With my sister pregnant there's no man around the house… "

Karan placed a hand on her right check, "Oh my… "

"Ah," Lili exclaimed. What should I buy for mama? Ms. K can you make that three!"

"Of course; three coming up." Ms. K said with a warm smile.

"Would you mind if I write an article about your bakery?"

"An article….about the bakery…?" Karan asked surprised.

Yoming went on to explain about how people would love to read it and then he smiled taking a bite out of a muffin. "If I never tell people about these muffins..."He trailed off.

Karan laughed.

Yoming and his niece Lili stood outside the bakery saying their goodbyes however, around the corner…

"Go in once her daughter leaves."

"Understood, but is this ok?"

"It is fine, Haku. The brat won't know until something drastic happens. Till then we lay low in this small little neighborhood."

Haku didn't say anything as she moved away from the window. The little house they were currently in was not like the surrounding houses were as it didn't have any security measures or surveillance watching.

Closing the window, she stepped near Zabuza's side. Zabuza didn't even step away as he placed his arm around her waist in a similar fashion like so long ago. "Don't worry Haku my plan still stands I... I want this city in ruins after all; in order for an disease to be cleanse…methods are needed."

"Nezumi's special someone seems to be naïve. Very much so, is that why you want to keep this family and close friends out of the crossfire?"

Zabuza didn't answer in fact he didn't need after all; the silence confirmed Haku's answer.

* * *

Footsteps rushing down the stairs, Karan turned her head only to see her daughter moving in a hurry.

"Morning…. Mom!"

"Ay, Shion dear. When did you come in?"

Sorry, I forgot." Shion apologized as she placed on her shoes.

"Did something happen?" Karan asked worriedly.

Shion ran towards the door stopping in her tracts. "No... Nothing happened." She lied, turning over her shoulders to smile at her mother; "Nothing at all."

Karan looked unconvinced and worried, but then placed on a motherly smile. She walked over towards her daughter carrying Cherry cakes in her hands. "Take a Cherry cake to go.

_"_Cherrycakes_…"_

"I'm thinking of adding them to the menu. Try one for me."

Shion nodded with a smile and grabbed one of the small little cakes; taking a tentative bit and chewed.

"Delicious. You finally remember how to make them."

Karan smiled, "At long last."

Shion smiled in return. Her mother placed a motherly hand on her shoulders before kissing Shion's forehead. They said their goodbyes and Shion was off heading towards her job.

The bakery's doors chirmed again indicating that customers were coming in. Karan greeted the person. "Hello there. What would you like?"

Standing there was a woman that was younger than Karan with long raven locks and her eyes were similar to her own being a coca colored brown. She had a pleasant smile about her; dressed in an elegant dark kimono with flower/butterfly patterns here and there.

Karan noted that she held what most teens, or anyone for that matter held in No.6. Grace. When she spoke her smile never left and her voice was soft, soothing. "A pleasure to meet you, I couldn't help, but notice your shop. Oh, forgive me, but you are the owner, right?"

Karan smiled and nodded, "Yes, indeed I am. My name's Karan, but you may call Ms. K if you'd like."

The woman smile never fathered. "I am Haku and I would like to work here. Of course, I need the help with two boys ..." Haku trailed off.

Karan spoke, "Forgive my rudeness, but I would have never thought one so young would – She had Shion in her twenties and she was now going into her early fifties, but this young woman before...

Haku tilted her head slightly. "Oh, no ma'am nothing of the sort, but one is my husband. The other we adopted since we could not have children and we were scared."

Well, that wasn't all truth. Nezumi was an exception, but Karan didn't need to know yet.

"Scared..?" Karan asked now tilting her head slightly.

Haku nodded. In her mind she conjured up her half lie. "Yes, we were scared of being parents and we were still young…"

"Oh, my. That must have been…. Of, course you may work here. I could always use the help and Shion, my daughter isn't always available."

"You have a daughter? She must be beautiful and you as her mother must be very proud."

Karan matched Haku's mile. "Yes, I am indeed proud of her. Come I'll show you around the shop. If you like you may start now."

"I would like," Haku answered following Karan.

_'Part one success, Zabuza-san.' At that Haku's smile redefied as she was introduced to different parts of the shop._

* * *

Shion entered the office of the Park administrations, placing her ID inside the card slot. A hologram that took the form of the moondrop appeared on the screen a female's mechanical voice spoke. "Pledge undying loyalty to the city."

Shion let the bracelet scan, before she recited the machine's words. "I pledge undying loyalty to the city."

"The city is grateful for your continuous loyalty," the machine said. "Please continue and work with a sincerity and pride that makes our wonderful city."

The moondrop disappeared and Shion sighed walking in the lab. Pride be damned that didn't really matter to her. "Good, morning."

Yamase typed furiously on the screen. "A young woman stopped by earlier. She was the wife of yesterday's victim. She wanted to see were the body was found."

"Oh..." Shion muttered; yesterday's events playing in her head. "Young lady..?" she questioned. Was Yamase 'flirting again'?

"Three years younger than her husband," Yamase replied still yet, to turn around.

"Huh?" was Shion's intelligent answer.

Yamase turned around in his chair. "Her husband was a thirty –one year old man."

"That's impossible…"Shion said in disbelief. "That man was clearly an elderly man."

"Yeah, and the authorities have taken custody of the body."

Shion backed up a step as she looked troubled. "The authority took custody, but... That's..."

Yamase rubbed his neck, "I don't know." He then stood up. "Want some coffee?"

Yamase purred them both some coffee and when he finally put the coffee mug down he spoke, "It wasn't on the news."

"What?!" She exclaimed. This was ludicrous, maddening. How could they not? It was a mortis, a person who was... "But, shouldn't that... Why?" She asked looking away from the computer screen.

"The wife was told that her husband died in a park accident."

What? Something was fishy, this wasn't right neither was it normal. "Yamase, do you thing that the authorities...have been manipulating information."

"Shion!" Yamase hollered. He knew the whole thing was ridiculous, but to go against the city's bureau… "You mustn't say such things, we work for the city! We pledge our loyalty to the city. We should never voice such suspicion…

Shion was in deep thought, only Nezumi's words rung in her mind. _"You along with the rest of this 'Utopian city' have been programmed to believe that you live peaceful lives. Disgusting, to think such because….. because this city, No.6 is a gigantic toy. A big gigantic toy that has many things hidden and it loves to keep its citizens ignorant to what's really going on. To sum it up, for you in words that you can understand..."_

_"I know what you're saying and I don't think this city is perfect," Shion quietly said. _

_Silence surrounded the two. _

A groan of pain brought Shion out of her reverie. Shion jolted from the screen and ran over to her co-worker. "Yamase, what's wrong?"

Yamase walked away from her slightly, but Shion was stubborn however, she stopped and her eyes widen. Yamase's jet black hair was turning a sickly white and his skin was decaying to an old age rather rapidly. He leaned back sitting on his behind as his eyes were staring in disbelief, shock.

He turned to face Shion, who was in a similar state. "Shion….what's happening to …

Shion couldn't answer. It wasn't because she could however, what just transpired prevented her from doing so. Her co-worker dropped to the ground with a soft thud. Blinking, she hurried to him only to stop and fall, her breath caught in her throat as the same black mortis from the elder man from yesterday started to sprout forming a black ring.

However, that's not all. Oh, no far from it actually. It sent chills to her spine. Something was emerging from the neck, and from the looks of it, it was as if it was some kind of insect that was hatching from a cocoon.

It was finally out. The thing had black massive wings, hell the whole entire thing was black save for its beady red eyes and the yellow that was barely noticeable. It was a humungous bee!

Shion wanted to move, she truly did, but she was frighten, utterly frighten. Her eyes bulged out completely and she fainted.

Zabuza was thankful for once that he was a ninja and that he took Haku's advice. Goodness, gracious that wasn't a normal bee! He had to leave now! The girl would just have to wing it and he couldn't chance grabbing her. That dam sick- No correction he felt sick. He slipped out the walls as his body disappeared as if he could always pass through walls and or other substances. On the roof he took a deep breath, before disappearing as if he never was at the park and reappeared inside the small home.

Now, fully safe and away from what was most likely a parasitic bee, he muttered darkly taking off his bandages. "You f$#ing city." He growled out leaning slightly towards the small sofa. "I'll crush you and your citizens."

He turned his head at sensing Haku who spoke softly, "It seems that you found out something, but did you get to be hired?"

Zabuza nodded. "Yeah, I did and the brats little girlfriend too. Forget hiring at the moment, what I need is to find a way to break in the Hall without causing suspicion after all; my henges will not work."

Yes, henge would not work since all citizens wore that blasted bracelet and were constantly being monitored!

Haku frowned not liking the idea, but she was never one to go against Zabuza. "Very well," she said as she strode over towards her companion and caressed his cheek. "Do take it easy," she said smiling beautifully. "After all; interfering now wouldn't help us in the slightest."

Zabuza leaned into the touch, "Right."

* * *

A grey rat scurried as fast as its robotic legs could carry. Sensing its master it ran up the person's palm.

It squeaked several times.

"Shit," the person obviously male cursed. "Shion hang on, I'm coming to get you."

Unaware that his _previous _caretakers were taking matters into their own hands.

* * *

Shion was dead to the world and only a hand shaking her to wake, awoke her from her slumber. She opened her eyes, looking around she was still at the Park administration.

"Good you're awake," came a male's voice.

Shion looked at them both; dressed in blue military suits. "Yamase where is he? The bee…"

The man who sat in the chair across from Shion spoke, "He was taken to the hospital."

The man standing against the door spoke up; reading from an electronic tablet. "Shion..." At her name she turned to face him. "She received A- rank at the age of 2 and enrolled in the best educational institute the city's has to offer. Her major was Ecology. Four years ago, she was stripped of her privileges after harboring and aiding a dangerous VC in escaping."

_'Nezumi...'_

However, the man's voice broke out of her thoughts, "You can tell your story at the Bureau."

Two men dressed in the same outfit as the other two dropped and clasped her wrist in handcuffs.

Her face looked a little frighten, but she was not at all just unsure. "Wait...What's going on?"

Shion looked around recognizing the neighborhood as her own. "Aren't we going to the security Bureau?"

The man in the passager seat pressed the recorder. _"Yamase is it possible that the authorities are manipulating information…" _

_"Shion!" it was Yamase's voice, "You shouldn't say such things. We work for the city! We..."_

Shion didn't know what to do. What to do indeed?

"You are suspicious of being a malcontent. We aren't taking you to the bureau."

Shion looked down, shaking. She couldn't belief this. It was just so that could keep _…"This city programs and makes you believe that you live in a 'utopia' paradise. Where nothing is wrong and nothing wrong could happen. But, you know this city; NO.6 is a toy a toy that is doomed."_

_'Nezumi..' she thought as her mind replayed nearly the exact same words that the grey eyed boy- No now teen told her four years ago, except now….Now she could see it was all true in every sense of it._

Shion gritted her teeth. "Let me go," she whispered before struggling about. "Let me go!"

Shion's eyes widen in horror at seeing her mother, but it was a fact. If she went to the correctional center…what would happen to her mother?

Karan, Shion's mother was talking to two young girls and a woman stood to the side.

Shion screamed, but she knew her mother could not see however, that didn't mean someone didn't notice.

Haku's eyes narrowed. She hoped that the boy reached his little friend in time. At hearing her name, she immediately fell back into conversation with the girls and Ms. K.

"Isn't it a lovely day?" One of the guards asked talking to Shion as if he really was interested...

Shion looked up, her eyes still somewhat filled with life. "I wouldn't know," she said sarcastically. "After all; I haven't been outside for long."

The man shrugged it off. "Shame, it looks like a good day for a walk or a jog in the park. Don't you think?"

"Yes," Shion answered with a drawl, "staying in shape is one thing I enjoy."

The man on her left snorted. "We can see, but it is truly ashamed because were you are going no one would dare look at you in such light."

"Petty," Shion muttered with defiance. "I was planning on having children someday."

Shion remained calm though she was little on edge. These men tricked her and what was worse they wanted her broken. Broken just so they could keep the glory; that damn glory that was nothing more than a lie. '_Nezumi….'_ She ponders as blurry imagines filled her mind. What did he look like?

However, her thoughts were putted on hold when the car suddenly went to a halt. "Huh?" the one that was driving uttered.

There standing was a Sampo a robotic machine. "Go and check it out," just as the doors open however, a thick, thick mist surrounded the area.

* * *

N' cut! That's it folks! Now, what do you think will happen next? There is nothing, from the novel per say, but majority of this chapter comes from the anime directly with a lil twist here and there! But, remember if it does come from the novel than it will be _bold_ _italicize_. Well, I think that's it so…

Until next chapter; I'm out!


	6. Reunited

**Thanks Musical –Ninja and Midnight-Shadow35 for reviewing; I'm glad this story has and hopefully still is intriguing you both. Also I still would like to thank FaulineTraumer for adding to favorite/following this story! Well, I hoped this continues to intrigue you guys/gals and the rest of the readers who find this…. **

**Oh, yea. I like to think Lighting-Sama for the translation website for the novel of No.*6! You can find it at Nostalgia 9th avenue! **

**I personally don't own anything, but my insane imagination which I'm sure none of you would like to venture! **

**Now...on to chapter 6!**

* * *

Trees surrounded the areas covering everything. Shion was tied with handcuffs with two security bureau guys in the back and two in the front. Suddenly the car halted to a stop and in front of them was a Sampo, a robotic machine.

"Go and check it out," just as the doors open however, a thick, thick mist surrounded the area in a _clouded_ unseen fog.

_'Nezumi is it you?' Shion thought hopefully._

She couldn't see through the thick fog, but it seems neither could the ones still in the car wither. "What's going on? Where did this mist come from?"

The left door opened and one of the men got out. Shion blinked letting her eyes adjust, but it was no use she could not see anything else, but the man that stepped out the vehicle.

He only stood there for about 0.5 seconds, before he brought to the ground.

_'What just happened? It's as if someone punched him, but…' Shion thought of the possibilities however…_

She noticed the driver opening the door, but he was kicked through glass. Oh, that really had to hurt, Shion inwardly said as she caught the site of fabric; the color of dark blue to black.

"What the ..?" one of the officials cried out seeing the driver hit head first with the windows. A scurry of noises invaded their hearing.

"Rats," Shion muttered so low no one would hear. Only one person she knew or could picture had such animals. '_Nezumi_,' she thought happily.

The rats of grey latched themselves on the throats of the bureau officials sitting on each side of Shion. The thick mist was clearing and the person could be seen wearing a grey cloak that covered the person from head to shoulder.

Shion frowned slightly. It wasn't, Nezumi. No, it was otherwise… He disappeared; reappearing in front of the official who was sitting to Shion's left.

"It's best you don't move," the voice said. "These guys have bombs implanted in them." The person continued unperturbed by the pathetic whimpers; "Now, then the keys to unlock the innocent."

"In…In my pocket," the man answered.

The person removed the knife, but kept his other hand by the man's neck. Grabbing the keys, he said. "Thanks, but your time has ended."

What was that he stabbed the man with? But, Shion's question was answered when she saw a needle sticking from the man's neck. '_A_ _needle..?_'

He threw the keys to the man on Shion's right, "Un-cuff her this instant. Then you and the rest of the trash get out."

The man didn't move.

"Quickly!" the person snapped. "I'm impatient. If you don't cooperate then you can find yourself like the rest of your group."

The man undid the handcuffs and got out the car. Instead of waiting for the man to come to his fallen comrades; the person grabbed the man that had the needle sticking out of his neck and threw him out the car. Shion could only blink as he blurred out of site and threw the unconscious driver out the car as well.

The person removed the cloak. "Nezumi!" Shion exclaimed.

"Greeting later," Nezumi stated starting the car taking a U-turn.

"Nezumi," Shion breathed in disbelief. How could she not? Was this amazing….he was always amazing, Shion thought in fascination, but now…."Nezumi," she said again.

Shion inwardly berated herself. There has to be something else to say. "Nezumi, are you really going to make them explode?"

Nezumi glanced her way briefly, before just as rapidly his eyes were focused in front. "Don't be stupid. I'm not barbaric enough to implant bombs in my own companions. That was only one way to scare them."

Well it sure did work because if they did go off she would most likely along with them and the car gone too.

"Well, then I guess. What was that fog? How were you able to create such a fog like that? It's impossible to do such a thing even with an advanced hologram!" Shion exclaimed.

Nothings impossible now, shut up." Nezumi growled taking the rest of the cloak and throwing it in the backseat. "Wrap that over your head and stay curled up."

Shion blinked touching the fabric; "Is this suprerfibre?"

**_Suprefibre a strong resistant substance that rebelled gun shots; mostly worn by the higher ups or officials. _**

"Why must I wrap up in this?"

"Because," Nezumi answered. "I'm going to crash it."

"Crash what?"

Nezumi made a noise, before replying, "The car."

"What?! Why...

A tick formed and Nezumi punched the steering wheel. "Shut up, and just do it. Don't just ask a question as if that's all you can do!"

"Wait, why can't we just use the car?"

"I was going to, but..." Nezumi said. "But, it went to well."

Shion cocked her head to the side. "Rescuing me, you mean?"

"Bingo."

"So, you're saying that we should have ran into trouble along the way? But," Shion shook her head. "Weren't the officials enough?"

"No, as I said rescuing you was too easy. After all; when it comes to things like this there's always something besides weaklings to tackle. Do you understand or are you still not getting it? I wouldn't be surprise sense you still are a natural sap."

Before Shion could muster up a protest, Nezumi spoke again. "That's why I'm going to crash this thing. Wrap the cloak around you then jump."

"What? I can't leave you! I...

"Don't be a fool," Nezumi snapped. "Just worry about your own safety, I'm used to things like this."

"But," Shion deflated.

Nezumi cursed. "Damn it," he could no longer control the wheel. "It's being remotely controlled."

"Wait what...

"Keep watch," Nezumi ordered. He was furiously messing with the wires. Hell, what was the point? He disabled everything so, why?

A chuckle. "Thought you could get away? Why, Shion who's your accomplice? Though, I never knew such a young girl of your caliber would stoop so low. I always thought highly of you. Why doesn't your companion say anything? Does he have speech impairment?"

"Sorry, but I have better fish to fry. I don't like talking to old men such as your-self."

"Ay, so he does talk. Hmm..? Your voice must be in the system …"

"Well, like I said old man I have better fish to fry," said Nezumi as the car started to move in the reverse.

"What's that? You are an arrogant one."

Nezumi ignored the man and went towards Shion placing his arms around her. "I hate repeating myself more than once. It's bad enough I did already, but I'll say goodbye."

"Wait..What are you..?"

He jumped out with Shion in his arms... Shion closed her eyes, but she felt overwhelmed.

An explosion. Instead of landing against the tree, Nezumi skied to a stop and landed with Shion unharmed. He spoke, "You know the damsel in distress would be the most suited role for your character."

Shion opened her eyes. She was in Nezumi's arms! She blushed, spluttering. "You can put me down."

Nezumi scoffed, but did so. "Come on let's go. They probably will have back up coming," Nezumi said taking off in a sprint.

Shion hesitated.

"Don't hesitate, Shion. Move forward, don't look back or you'll be finish."

Shion gulped, but followed running after.

"Get rid of it," Nezumi ordered, his senses honed.

Shion stopped running and looked down at her bracelet.

Nezumi tsked before answering rather harshly. "Didn't you hear me? Do you want to be finished like an insect? Once you are caught that's it for you. Do you want that? Do you want them to worry or do you want to escape and return?"

Shion bit her lower lip. Her mother's face could be seen visibly followed by her two friends. She trusts the bracelet and a rat nicked it up.

"Good, girl. He'll give us time." Nezumi said and started to run off again.

They emerged out of the woods. "Damn it that few minutes were enough to get them moving," Nezumi cursed as security cars passed them.

Nezumi grabbed Shion's hand intertwining them with his. "You better not let go."

Shion squeeze tighter she wasn't planning on it.

He led them in the opposite direction. A truck was against a beech tree and inside was a robotic machine.

"Sa- Ippo!" Shion exclaimed.

Once the two were inside the truck, Nezumi explained. "They wanted to help you, and wouldn't shut up about so I let them tag along. They're pretty useful."

* * *

**On an airplane…**

Saka and Safu sat next to each other the latter feeling like a load of bird crap. "Saka … "

The blue eyed, black haired teen looked at his friend with a broken aura. He didn't even answer.

Safu's words were cut off as she didn't know what to say and looked away biting her lip. Then she spoke, "You haven't lost. You just need to look more .There's...

Apparently that irritated Saka. "And then what? I won't be able to give another what I wanted to give to Shion, but ..."He chuckled humorlessly. "It seems that I'm going to be a loner. I mean I lost the girl I loved to a rat, a damn rat that none of us has seen, but her."

"I mean," he continued. "What's the point? Can we even trust that guy? Where do I fit in if I'm not in her heart like he is?"

Saka …"

"So, what? So what if I don't know him and Shion has given her heart to him. That…

_Slap_

Safu got up from her seat, "I can't take it. Stop dallying in what ifs. If, Shion isn't happy then what kind of man are you? If you truly love her than let her be happy! Not, sabotage it and make her hate you for the rest of your life just because… And in case you haven't notice there is someone you'd love you just the same!"

"Wait, Saf..."

"I would gladly love you, but... As if realizing what she was saying she left the compartment and headed towards the back of the plane.

**"Attention, passengers we will soon be landing for No.5 soon. Repeat we will soon be landing in No.5."**

Karan was instructing Haku in the kitchens, before the other woman took off to go home. However, a feeling of foreboding- something felt wrong.

Extremely wrong. "Is something the matter, Ms. K?"

"Oh," Karan said putting on a fake smile. "Nothing I just have a bad feeling. I'm sure I'll go away."

Haku put in the final batch; she knew the woman was lying. "No, something is troubling you. What is it?"

Of, course she knew what it was, but Karan did not.

Karan once again waved it off.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Why don't you come back tomorrow in the morning I need to close the shop a little early."

Haku inwardly sighed. She was a strong willed woman. Haku smiled, "Very well, but if you need someone, I'm next door."

"Really..?" Karan said in shock. Then she placed on a smile, "Thank you, but maybe next time."

Haku left the shop/home and headed towards her own home.

"Well, what da'ya know? That damn brat chose one hell of a girl with one strong mother."

"Indeed he did," Haku commented placing a hand on the man's chest.

* * *

Shion sighed then looked at Nezumi with a smile. "What?"

"Thanks for saving me."

Nezumi lips curled, "Haven't you notice?"

"Huh?"

"I'm taller than you."

"No, you're not." Shion objected immediately.

"Yes, you're small. Haven't you been eating? You look like a twig." Shion made a face, but Nezumi just continue to smile, enjoying himself. "I don't know how you would be able to get naked in front of a lover with a body like _that."_

"Quit saying nonsense," Shion replied irritated. "And stop smiling like that! Have you ever seen me naked?!"

Nezumi didn't stop though, "And what if I have?"

Is flabbergasted even the right word to use? Shion blinked then blushed. "You…You haven't now stop lying to me."

Nezumi shook with laughter.

Shion just stared. His left arm was fix and well. He was tall, muscular, broad, and strong. No, strong that doesn't sound right. However, he no longer seem liek the boy she nursed four years ago.

So, deep in thought... "Hey, I know I'm gorgeous, but must you stare?"

Shion spluttered. "I...I ...I'm not it's just you've really changed."

Nezumi snorted.

"It's been four years what did you expect?"

"Yeah, but…"Shion said.

"Nezumi…"

"Hn."

"Have you been watching me?"

"Huh?!" Nezumi said his face morphed into one of comedy before he composed himself. "Don't be ridiculous I don't have that kind of luxury," he finished innocently.

"Oh," Shion said. Somehow that made her mood sour. Did he not …No, that was ludicrous it's been four years, why…

"Damn it," Nezumi muttered. "Get down."

Shion turned to face him, but he lowered her head with his own and the car crashed.

Let's go," he ordered lowly leading them both in an abandon factory.

"What? Ippo he…"Shion said sadly realizing what happened to the machine. This just pissed Nezumi off.

"He grabbed Shion by the collar and looked at her dead in the eyes, his own an emotionless grey.

"Didn't I tell you to worry about your own life? After all; isn't that more important than some machine! A machine that can be repaired; you cannot. Next time, I hear something like that from your mouth I'm tearing out your _tongue_."

He let Shion go and turned facing ahead moving faster. "Don't fall behind."

Shion clenched her fist and followed. But, Nezumi was right .Her life was more important did he really mean that?

"Nezumi, where will we go from here?"

Nezumi paused, before facing the girl. "Stop worrying. Don't you trust me?"

"I…"Shion didn't even hesitate. "I do."

Nezumi smirked, "good girl." He then outstretched his hand." No time hurry up and grab my hand. It won't be long before some lackey's come searching here."

"Then..." Shion started alarmed. "Then why did we take this route. You said its old and they...

Shion epped as she was flung forward and like a blur in Nezumi's arms. "Don't say a thing it's faster and they won't even find my tracks."

Before Shion could even mutter a protest, Nezumi was running no flash –stepping.

Shion's eyes were closed tight as Nezumi moved, but his pace suddenly halted.

"You know if you'd open your eyes than you could have seen a wonderful view, but it doesn't matter anymore you can let me go with your tight grip."

Shion slowly opened her eyes, before releasing Nezumi and standing beside him.

"Are you good at swimming?"

"Hm...…Yeah, why?"

"Good," was the simple answer and goggles were tossed her way. "Put those on. We're going for a dive."

"What? In that…"

"You have a problem?"

Shion didn't answer.

"Ay, look a friend came to help. Now, don't splash he'll be our guide." It was one of Nezumi's robotic rats.

Taking a deep breath Shion swallowed and followed Nezumi.

Finally reaching the surface they were met with a shattered pathway. The other side was disconnected only having a latter hanging from the walls as a sewer tank lock over upwards.

"How are we going to get across?"

"Simple," Nezumi said turning around walking towards Shion with a pleased look. "I'm going to jump and you're going to enjoy the ride."

Shion rubbed her neck.

"What? You don't want to be treated like a princess?"

Shion removed her hand and muttered, "No." Unaware of what snuck in her body.

"Well, too bad." Nezumi said swiftly picking her up bridal style and running forward before leaping. He landed on the latter charka coils right through his feet. He would have to thank his _caretakers_ if he ever saw them again.

Nezumi sighed and Shion's eyes opened when she realizes they weren't moving anymore, but she soon shrieked or rather freaked out.

"What? How, how is this possible?!"

Nezumi lips curled up, "it's about time too. I was wondering when you start to realize."

"How…? You're standing upside down with...

"You talk too much, Shion. I'm sure if you remain quiet you're figure it out. Then again," he said with a drawl his lips twitching. "With your air-headiness you won't."

"Hey!" Shion flared.

"Oi, idiot…. don't move so much. Or do you want to see what an abyss looks like?"

Shion stopped.

"Thought so, now just hang on tight while I remove the lock."

A few minutes later, "Climb up over me and watch it."

Shion did so and her breathe hitched. "Where…

Nezumi flipped and landed on his feet. Shion nearly fell backward, but Nezumi caught her.

"Are you a natural klutz or do you just like being held by me?"

Shion lightly pushed him away afraid if it too hard she would lose her balance again. She looked around instead of at Nezumi.

"Where are we?"

Shion turned towards Nezumi only to see him flip his hair back and take on a dramatic pose as if he was acting out a play.

"Welcome your majesty," he said his hand outstretched and his head bowed slightly, "To West District a humble abode. Hope it fits your needs."

* * *

N' cut! What will happen next? Well, until next chapter….

I'm out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Musical –Ninja and Midnight-Shadow35 for reviewing; I'm glad this story has and hopefully still is intriguing you both. Also I still would like to thank FaulineTrau****mer for adding to favorite/following this story! Well, I hoped this continues to intrigue you guys/gals and the rest of the readers who find this…. **

I own nada, zenzen, and squat. However, I own my imagination that has to count as something, right?

Guys, this story yes, it is still ON!

However, I procrastinated this story long enough, don't you think? Well, now read-I ramble. Honestly.

Ok, so this here is chapter 7….so here you go!

Nostalgia 9th avenue is where I'm getting the novel translations! Otherwise if not bold italicize than it is from the anime.

Naruto information from Naruto-pedia or made up as flashbacks.

Last time: Nezumi and Shion finally reunited. So, now what will happen?

* * *

"Welcome your majesty," Nezumi said bowing majestically; "To the West District."

**_The place looked like an entrance to the West district. In the distance, the outer walls of No. 6 glittered as it reflected the setting sun. Because of the West district's lower elevation, No. 6 loomed even larger before them. It was breathtaking to see the sprawling city encircled by shining walls. Shion even thought there was a sort of godly air about it._**

Shion, she didn't have any more time to witness the beauty that overflowed like a river gently passing by because Nezumi started to walk in a different direction. It was houses, but ruins however; Nezumi did not stop and continued to lead Shion farther.

No matter where they traveled it was still ruins of buildings with people living in them. "Where are we headed, Nezumi?"

Shion's questioned was unanswered and all she received was silence as Nezumi grabbed her hand and ragged her farther.

"Underground again," Nezumi replied once they were farther along and when they reached their destination Shion's mouth hung.

It was definitely a library; stacked with books here and there, a bed, cooking area however, the books hid most of the furniture save the magnificent grand piano that was standing perfectly against the wall.

"Books..?" Shion questioned. She just… never had seen so many books before.

Nezumi rolled his eyes, but he guess it was suspected. No. 6 was too involved with technology; the residents rarely if not at all read the old fashion way. "Let me guess, you've only read electronic books."

"No, not really, but this…"Shion said sounding overwhelmed; "Amazing simply amazing."

Never seen a book let along… "Not all of these are books..."

Shion gave him a confused look and he gestured towards a shelf that was higher; located on the upper wall. "Those are scrolls. There like books in a way that they have interesting stories and facts, but that is the only similarity..." he shook his head slightly. He had to learn them it was like reading another language even when it was still considered the native tongue.

_The seal goes like this..." Haku said softly, but firmly showing him the hand signs. "Rat, Dog, ox, rabbit, tora..." _

_Haku could not perform the justu since it was a fire element because her elements were water and wind respectfully – combined created the Hyoton or ice release. _

_Nezumi repeated doing the hand signs as the scroll land beside them. "His hands moved rapidly, before he breathes in than out; shouting... "Fire Style: Fire phoenix justu!" _

_It was a good thing they were in the underground were his training began; the fire erupted and the bird was indeed a phoenix as it left smoldering black debris behind. _

_"Hehe... Not bad, brat." It was an encouraging compliment from Zabuza however; Nezumi knew it would not last. _

_Zabuza attacked and Nezumi used an earth clone –substitution; he landed unharmed, but it was short lived. _

_Needles waltz his way without warning. _

_He wasn't so lucky to dodge all of them. _

_"Alright Nezumi, that's enough." Haku said landing next other companion Zabuza. "Here," she held old a scroll and a paper origami. _

_"Combine your elements the results should be worthwhile however, this will take far longer than normal training." _

"They are difficult to understand and comprehend and..." he added rather like he was giving out a rule. "Not to be tampered with."

Shion didn't know why, but she nodded anyway, she trusted Nezumi.

Running a hand through his hair he asked, "what do you know?'

"Huh?"

"In book wise... It's obvious you haven't read Shakespeare or one of these other writers here," Nezumi stated bluntly. He then sighed. "What else? Systematic knowledge, front-line technology...

"A lot," Shion interrupted hotly. What was he getting at?

"What? "Nezumi asked raising a bow.

"Like how to bake bread, how to make coffee, how... "Shion stopped her eyes narrowing; she was getting angry. "You're making fun of me."

Nezumi tsked. "Not, at all. "

"May you let me wash up?" Shion asked hoping to soak away her slight humiliation.

"I'm first," Nezumi said nonchalantly, pulling a towel from beneath some books. "Don't be mad," he chided lightly tossing the towel towards the girl. "I meant that you have improved from four years ago; now you know more than just how to make coca."

"Geez, I feel so humbled and honored by your compliment."

Nezumi muttered and Shion did not reply as he headed towards the shower; disappearing among the books and scrolls. Shion took the advantage and got a good look around the room. As far as she could see there were nothing, but book s and scrolls wailing about.

It was so overwhelming.

Cheep, cheep… Shion saw the mouse on the book and looked between it and the mouse. She smiled, "Want me to read this, little guy?"

The mousse cheeped again.

* * *

Karan was frantically in a panic. Her daughter, her precious little girl was missing and she… She was a convict, but she never committed no crime!

Tears fell from her brown eyes as she crouched behind the door. There was no way she could face anyone in her condition. Why? Why …this happened four years ago! But, yet her daughter was not present this time.

"Ms. K…?" Karan looked up and saw Haku's worried expression.

She smiled sadly, going into more tears as she looked away.

Haku silently walked over and placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulders, squeezing.

"Why don't I tend to the shop?" Haku tilted her head and smiled warmly. "I know I'm still new, but ...

Karan nodded, smiling whilst rubbing her eyes eradicating the tears. "Thank you, I'll be just fine." Karan's features looked determined and Haku released her reassuring hold. "But, I need to be strong for my daughter."

"Then," Haku said sounding slightly amused. "The shop won't tend itself now, will it?"

* * *

Shion was reading to the mice perched around her, and when she was done reading the section of the book an audience stood behind her.

She turned to only see, Nezumi with a towel around his neck and fought to vanquish her blush that was threatening to surface. She didn't know why though he was partially in clothing!

Nezumi bowed, "To the showers, if it pleases you your majesty. Your change of adornments awaits you."

"Nezumi," Shion swallowed. "This book...

"Shakespeare. To please your fancy, your majesty there are mounds of introductory on ecology." Nezumi said exasperatedly as he turned his head to the side. "Go shower, I'll make us something to eat."

Shion nodded mutely and grabbed herself a towel before stopping, turning over her shoulders.

"I'll get that in a bit just go and shower already," Nezumi said rather abruptly.

Shion was confused. How was he doing that? It's like he could read her mind sometimes!

"Alright."

* * *

**No...5**

Saka was ignored by the girl who walked with him. "Safu..." he tried calling her again, yet...

Safu humped. Apparently she is mad at him. They were heading towards their luxurious dorm room as they had been assigned. Saka sighed loudly. This was going nowhere and fast.

Tomorrow they would officially start their schooling, but he couldn't help it.

What was Shion up to? Did the one name, Nezumi finally com e? Did he still have a chance?

He plopped on his bed and sighed. His bracelet beeped; indicating he was receiving a call. He pressed the button.

It was Safu.

She smiled ruefully, looking sadden. "Well, it looks like you had a lot on your mind," she said sounding dejected. "I'll guess I'll see you in the morning, later."

"Wait!" Safu stayed connected. "Just give me a little while."

Safu sighed, but then smiled. "Night, Saka."

"Night."

* * *

Shion felt bad as she exited the bathroom. "Ne…."was all she got out as a mouse squired up her being again.

"He's taking a liking to you," Nezumi causally answered as he stirred something in a pot.

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly remembering. "What are you shouting for?"

"I just remembered." Shion said feeling warmth. "My mom she would read books to me when I was young; I remember…

Nezumi sneered," Haven't I told you? Carrying such luggage will only lead to your end?"

"Luggage… What?"

"Memories, attachments, feelings, pride, misconception of life, the list goes on. Or would you like me to add more?" Nezumi cold tone became even icier. "Toss it all aside. Leave nothing, but your own skin."

Shion clenched her fist. "What about you?" She asked tensely.

"What about me?"

* * *

N'cut! This is short, I know, but it is a chapter up-date! Well, what will happen next? Since I couldn't watch episode three I used the novel for this chapter although some does come from the anime- rather more like AMV'S from YouTube^^ … Well until, I up-date again..

Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks Musical –Ninja and Midnight-Shadow35, 2lazy to logon, person and the rest of you for reviewing; I'm glad this story has and hopefully still is intriguing you both. Also I still would like to thank FaulineTrau****mer for adding to favorite/following this story! Well, I hoped this continues to intrigue you guys/gals and the rest of the readers who find this…. **

I own nada, zenzen, and squat. However, I own my imagination that has to count as something, right?

Ok, so this here is chapter 8….so here you go!

Nostalgia 9th avenue is where I'm getting the novel translations! Otherwise if not bold italicize than it is from the anime.

Naruto information from Naruto-pedia or made up as flashbacks.

Last time: Nezumi and Shion made it into West District safely. A bit of the past played in Nezumi's head; No. 5 was a city were two friends went to finish their education however, their friendship is tight at the moment and Karan has found out, but she refuses to be beaten. What will happen now?

* * *

Shion clenched her fist. "What about you?" She asked tensely.

"What about _me_?"

Yes, what about him? It was futile to ask after all; he would not give an answer if it was personal.

"Aren't I just luggage? A baggage that's going to bring you down to the latter. Why? Why did you help me? When I'm nothing more than… The useless luggage that you carry-

Nezumi was up within a flash and held Shion by the collar. His eyes were blazing with anger and his tone was colder than Haku's kekkei genkai. "_Listen_; learn to shut your mouth. You saved me and I'm only returning the debt."

Nezumi continue to hold Shion's collar in a tight hold; still staring with that unnerving stare. "So, don't come and give me that _rubbish_."

Nezumi released Shion's collar; turning around swiftly. However, Shion had more to say.

"Then you paid your debt. There's no need to pay it anymore."

Didn't this girl ever leave well enough alone? Nezumi spun around, his body swaying with his fast movements and his fist collided with the bookshelf; creating a whirlwind of falling books.

"Stop blabbering about nonsense and just accept it for now," Nezumi growled moving his fist slowly from the shelf. Left behind his artwork was a _dent_. However, it appears he was not worried about it and proceeded to pick up the fallen books. Shion swallowed. That wasn't completely normal in order to do that a person had to wear _special gloves_.

Shion knelt down and helped Nezumi with the books and or scrolls. She unfolded one. "What is this?" The scroll was written in Japanese yes, but at the top it had drawings; drawing of a person doing something, but...

"Didn't I tell you not to touch the scrolls?"

"Yes," Shion answered. "But what, what is this? Why on earth…"

"It's a scroll for learning," Nezumi found him-self answering.

_"Do you see this, Nezumi?" Haku asked holding out the exact same scroll._

_Nezumi nodded his head; he knew that he had to learn something from it._

_"This is to learn the kage bushin no justu," Haku explained. "It is an advance shadow clone and it requires much charka control. Now, begin."_

_Haku's voice was soft and firm as ever and Nezumi performed slowly gaining momentum. _

_"Multi- shadow clone justu!"_

A few hundred Nezumi's appeared surrounding Haku whose needles wheezed out. They hit their targets accurately and his clones were destroyed.

_"Again," Haku commented as she held her needles once more._

"Too learn….What?" Shion asked her eyes narrowing. "Why are you keeping these scrolls so secretive? "

Shion gritted her teeth. "Why won't you tell me?! At least let me know something!"

Nezumi's look was deadly, "No."

Shion's hand clenched in the air. Why didn't he trust her? Was she a nuisance that didn't need to be trusted with information? Or did he still see the twelve-year old girl? However, her ponderings were cut off when her hand was forcefully grabbed.

She blinked looking at Nezumi in confusion.

"What's the matter, Nezumi?"

The teenage boy answered ticked off. "How long has your hand been like this? Never mind, when did this happen?"

Shion looked down at her hand. There were dark spots and they were rapidly spreading.

"What- What is this?"

Unfortunately, she didn't get her answer instead she felt a surge; a surge of pain. Shion screamed bloody murder.

"Shion!" Nezumi hollered as he knelt beside the girl. "What's wrong?"

Nezumi tsked; what a stupid question to ask. Dang it there was no doctor that would make it in time!

"Help..." Shion said weakly. "My neck it… please. The blister please… cut…cut it open."

Nezumi nodded. It was a good thing he _trained _with them and learned the shinobi way. He scooped up Shion who was falling in and out of conscious.

_'Don't,' Shion told herself in determination. 'Don't pass out or you might not wake up again.'_

The pain. So much pain, Nezumi saw it enough and seeing Shion in such pain… He gritted his teeth and held Shion giving her some liquid to swallow.

"No," Nezumi shook his head; his grey eyes piercing. "Don't go to sleep just yet. You need to stay up."

Shion groggily opened her eyes. It was so painful, why? "I... can't. It-

That just made Nezumi pissed. "So…that's it." Shion listened even though she wanted to fall asleep and … "Giving up already? Foolish. I thought you were stronger than that?!"

Shion's mouth parted and Nezumi took the chance.

"Good," Nezumi soothed. He could see the pain receding however, "Scream. Yell, let it out."

Shion screamed in terror.

"That's it stay conscious. I'm going to cut it open."

Shion could vaguely see Nezumi holding some needles and a … What was it?

A scalpel or was it something else?

"Don't move."

* * *

In a certain bakery shop, Karan dropped the batch she was carrying. However, Haku caught the tray and placed it on the table. Something was wrong because if the tray hit the ground than that could only mean one thing.

A bad omen.

"Ms. K..?" Haku called softly, but the woman was shaking violently. Haku cautiously stopped and helped the woman and her eyes widen.

"Shion…something….wrong," Karan said shaking. "Very, very wrong."

"Calm down," Haku ordered gently, but Karan did not. Haku closed her eyes, before she spoke apologetically. "Sorry, but this must be done."

Haku held the unconscious woman and laid her own the couch. Seeing that it will be a while before Karan woke she went outside with the broom.

The wind blew_; 'this isn't good, Zabuza-san.' Haku thought. _

On a roof of a building a man with spiky brown almost black hair tsked. "Change is definitely upon you, No.6." He chuckled disappearing with the second breeze; only to reappear in his home. As if he could hear his companion, he muttered out. "Ay, but not for long, Haku."

Haku went back inside with a smile. Everything would be just fine, but for how long?

* * *

Nezumi breathed, "it's over."

"Can... Can I sleep now?"

"No, not yet. I stitched you back, but you're not out the woods yet."

Why? Can't she just sleep?

"Didn't I say don't sleep," it was a snarl and Shion listen more so for her own good. "Don't give up now, Shion. Don't you want to learn more about life and experience it! Come on, you don't even know what sex is, or know what's its like to be with a guy. _Open_ _your_ _eyes_, _damn_ _it_!"

Shion was fed the liquid from earlier several times and each time she felt sick. She felt her hair being caressed gently. It felt good.

"Sleep," Nezumi's voice was just as gentle as his caress and Shion closed her eyes in a blissful, welcoming darkness as sleep consumed her.

"I'm proud of you, Shion," Nezumi muttered as he stopped caressing her hair and stood. He looked back at the girl and sighed tiredly, before disappearing.

He wasn't far tough oh, no not far at all. Nezumi disappeared into the underground.

* * *

N cut'! What's Nezumi going to do? This is short, I know, but it is a chapter up-date! Well, what will happen next? Since I couldn't watch episode three part 2 I used the novel for this chapter although some does come from the anime- rather more like AMV'S from YouTube^^ … Well until, I up-date again..

Ja!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Musical –Ninja and Midnight-Shadow35, 2lazy to logon, person and the rest of you for reviewing; I'm glad this story has and hopefully still is intriguing you both. Also I still would like to thank FaulineTrau****mer for adding to favorite/following this story! Well, I hoped this continues to intrigue you guys/gals and the rest of the readers who find this…. **

I own nada, zenzen, and squat. However, I own my imagination that has to count as something, right?

Ok, so this here is chapter 9….so here you go!

Nostalgia 9th avenue is where I'm getting the novel translations! Otherwise if not bold italicize than it is from the anime.

Naruto information from Naruto-pedia or made up as flashbacks.

Thanks for waiting patiently!

Last time: "I'm proud of you, Shion," Nezumi muttered as he stopped caressing her hair and stood. He looked back at the girl and sighed tiredly, before disappearing. He wasn't far tough oh, no not far at all. Nezumi disappeared into the underground.

* * *

The underground is where Nezumi endured his training; yes training un-doubly so I'm afraid.

Swift kick aimed towards a clone. Poof as the clone disappeared in smoke. Another kick then a swift twist and, Nezumi were twisting on one hand while he delivered a swipe.

Nezumi balanced as he was now airborne throwing several projectiles. Tsked; one missed its target. But, of course he would his mind was dwelling into matters that just irked him to the core.

Whatever, Shion endured he was proud of her for overcoming it. She was stronger than she looked. However, that damn city wasn't a utopia – Not for anyone and Nezumi was going to figure what it was because... because…

_'Shion...' _

Although Shion was not weak it was still hard to believe.

Nezumi's hands moves rapidly as he forms the seals_: 'Fire style: Great fire ball Jutsu!' _

A burst of fire erupts from his mouth heading straight for the wall.

What would she do? How would she react?

Nezumi's hands form even more rapid seals: _'Earth style: Earth dome!"_

Before the fireball could even hit the wall a dome appeared taking the fire with it.

Nezumi didn't know the answers, but now was not the time to wonder and ponder about. It was time to go check on Shion again.

She was still sleeping and he stroked her hair absent-mindedly. '_Heh_, _she_ _looks_ cute…'

12321….

A dim light casted from the lantern. "Water….." Shion whispered as she walked aimlessly down most likely looking for Nezumi.

Passing a cracked mirror however, she halts her steps and glanced back looking at her reflection only to gasp in shock.

Shion's hair was white; her eyes were shimmering red rubies and most of all a snake like- tattoo coiled around her body-from cheek to torso.

"Impossible..." she whispered shakily bringing a hand up however; she backed away; dropping the lantern.

Staring, staring in utter bewilderment and frighten. No most likely terrified.

"You've been asleep for a few days now."

Shion gasped and turned only to see Nezumi. Her once brown now red glistering eyes looked at him in fright.

"Those markings are only on your skin," his voice drawled.

Nezumi looked her up and down refraining from smirking. '_She_ _probably_ _doesn't_ _realize-'_

Nezumi was referring to the bra-like short shirt and shorts.

"Your veins aren't swollen. You're lucky."

Shion dropped to the ground. "No….No… I can't… Can't handle this."

Nezumi sighed and knelt in front of the girl. "I think it's sexy."

Shion looked up at him as if he grew a second head.

Nezumi smirked slightly and his hand rose up to caress her cheek; directly were the snake head markings located.

Shion despite the situation had a small blush appear. "You're just saying that. I don't.…No!" She finally shouted looking away.

Nezumi spoke soothingly as he stopped caressing her cheek to tilt her chin so she was looking at him. "I mean it. You survive consider it an honor. Not many could have done such a thing."

Nezumi knew that and it infuriated him; knowing that that damn city was harvesting something so vile.

"But," Shion started to sniffle. "Yamase-san he…"

Nezumi inwardly sighed. "Don't regret it," it came out a little harsher than intended, but... "Surviving! Would you rather die than accept your appearance?! Answer me, Shion!"

Shion closed her eyes, "I, Nezumi…. I want to live."

"Good," Nezumi said standing. "The survivors are the victors in this world," he took a few steps lighting the lantern up. "You shouldn't feel bad. Be concern with the 'how you will see tomorrow'. That should be enough."

_"This may be hell now, Nezumi –kun…" Haku soft voice ranged as she slithered through the ice mirrors. "But, relinquish and look forward to what life has to offer. Live and see the day rise and end, never look back. Never hesitate, never take anything for granted. Because young one... one day you'll either wake up dead or you'll lose everything."_

_Nezumi's head hung low as his bangs covered his features; his fist clenched with a tight grip as his knuckles were turning white. He knew this. He knew it all too well. "I know that!"_

_"Then, survive till the very end." Haku said as she used the wet surface to create needles from where the boy would least expect- from below._

_Nezumi's eyes widen and he twirled and twisted as his body dissolved into mud. _

_'Earth clone,' Haku thought. "Impressive, you're improving, but..." Haku disappeared and Nezumi's clone was easily destroyed. Haku disappeared flowing as if she was the water itself and reappeared within Nezumi's barrier. "Not good enough!"_

One of his many companions' raised him from his reverie. "He says we should eat. Hungry?"

Shion blinked owlishly as she looked to Nezumi.

**GROWL! **

Shion blushed indignantly and looked away shyly. How embarrassing!

Nezumi couldn't help, but chuckle. Cute….

"Go get dress. A plate will be ready when you're done."

This time Shion blushed scarlet. She bolted up and turned around swiftly only to have something soft hit her back side. She blinked several times turning to pick up the article of clothing.

When she looked at Nezumi questionably he was smirking with a smug look. "It's a long t-shirt it should cover everything. Unless…" he trailed off his smirk widening. "You rather continue to the entertainment?"

Hastily Shion putted on the long t-shirt.

Nezumi was stirring some soup while Shion sat by his side.

"What kind of soup are you cooking?"

Nezumi refrain from making a face and smiled happily, replying. "Macbeth soup…."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Oh, nothing~ just your average eye, newt, frog toes, bat wings..." Nezumi smirked wickedly as Shion made a disgusted face.

"On second though…. I'll pass."

Nezumi chuckled, "I'm only kidding," he said giving her the first bowl. "Here, try it."

"Delicious..."Shion said breathlessy, inhaling the delicious aroma.

After the soup, Nezumi showed the insect to Shion.

"It's a pupa…" she answered examining the purplish black bee that lay emotionless in the petri dish.

"You can tell?" Nezumi asked.

"Yamase….."Shion said remembering. "A bee just like this came out from his neck."

Parasitic bees…. Nezumi's resolve thicken and his hatred or that blasted city - "And when did the egg get into your body?"

Shion shook her head; her shoulder length hair whipping with the motion. "I don't know." She then explained what she knew of the bees so far.

When she was done… "Hahahaha…." Nezumi was laughing.

"Nezumi..?" What was so funny?! So, Shion threw some water.

Nezumi blinked once, before he lashed out. "Baka! What in the hell was that for?!"

"You…"Shion stated uncertainly looking at Nezumi as if he would do something crazy. Like lose his mind! "Were going in hysterics."

Nezumi sighed and plopped back down on the bed, "I was laughing at the irony of it all. That thing came from No.6."

"But, it isn't funny!" Shion hollered.

The thing is it was.

"Wait! Then with my blood... An antidote," Shion said breathlessly.

"Baka, Shion." Nezumi muttered as he now lay with a book in his hands. "That won't work. You may be a survivor, but only one thing –kind of person can destroy that thing if infected."

Shion gave him a look.

Nezumi glanced at her from the book. "Poison chakra." Of course, this was only an assumption.

_A shroud of purple onni-like cloud surrounded, Zabuza. _

_Nezumi 's lips parted and he glanced at Haku who's Chakra was a mixture of that purple demonic chakra and her own creating a substance that was most likely poison._

_Zabuza moved. _

_"Concentrate, young one, or else..." Haku soft voice warned. However, Zabuza was truly a beast and when Haku was too the side; he saw it._

_Her chakra mixed and formed a lighter purple nearly looking like Miasma. "Poison mist: Senbon!" _

_Needles flew from her mouth at amazing speeds towards Nezumi._

Zabuza_ took advantage and attacked once again, but that was al Nezumi could take._

_"Well that's a first, Haku. You over did it," the man stated and Nezumi heard no more._

Nezumi remembered that. He remembered that Zabuza's purple chakra was demonic and that Haku only had the purple like charka because of her poisons.

"Poison Chakra…? What's that? What is...?"

"Nothing," Nezumi answered in a no argument tone. Yes, nothing that Shion needed to get herself worried about. And, in plus being trained by Haku he knew the basics; the basics of medical jutsu.

**XXX…**

"Ms. K…" Haku called as she entered the shop.

Karan smiled in a better mood. "I want to thank you for…"

Haku smiled titling her head. "I did nothing special, Ms. K. Let's say we get ready, ne?"

Of course," Karan answered back.

Haku noted once more that, Shion had a strong willed mother. The doors to the shop opened.

"Ay, Lili!" Ms. K exclaimed. "Good morning!"

The little girl beamed. "Two butter rolls and muffins, please!"

"Now, Lili ..." a man walked in the doors.

Lili grinned, "Uncle yo, came to visit us again!"

"I see you have a new helping hand," Yoming noted Haku who smiled lightly.

"I'll get the second batch," Haku said then disappeared towards the kitchen area.

Karan gave them their orders and they said their goodbyes before leaving.

The doors opened again just as Haku came back with another batch. She blinked.

"Zabuza," Haku turned towards Karan. "Ay, this is my husband..." she said fondly.

Zabuza left soon after saying his good saying something about he wanted to see where his wife was working and that she always came home with stories.

Karan beamed proudly. It was good to know her shop received such praise.

* * *

Saka looked at his friend sadly. Safu still wasn't talking him! What does he have to do?!

"Come one man," one of his classmates said slapping hand on his shoulder. "There's only one way to fix your problem."

Saka rolled his eyes. Things that his friend was suggesting were forbidden on campus.

"Yeah, and what's that exactly?"

The boy grinned.

Saka ignored it. He didn't care all he wanted to do was talk to Safu and not with some other guy around!

* * *

"Nezumi!" Shion whined. "How... How do we find a person like that? With the chakra...

Nezumi stood up abruptly and Shion took a step back. His eyes were cold.

"I said it's nothing for you to worry about. You survived and lived to tell the tale. Be grateful you weren't the _weak_ one," his voice was emotionless and cold as the winter's breeze.

"But..." Shion said shaking her head," It isn't fair! Human, living...We could die from-

Next thing, Shion knew was that Nezumi's hand was around her throat and his eyes were colder much colder than just a few moments ago.

"Dying..? Dying is the same as giving one life. Tell me, Shion have you ever killed before?"

Nezumi's thumb ran over Shion's neck, pressing slightly. "Figured as much," Nezumi smile was cold. "Wasps and other animals kill to survive. We humans as you say – do not. We kill for reasons unfathomable to the naked eye."

Shion shook.

"So, appreciate and accept because... because," a pause. "You're a lucky one."

Nezumi let go of Shion's neck.

"I know! I know all that, but..." Shion was shaking in anger.

* * *

**O-MAKE!**

Nezumi arrived back in the small room as he walked over and bended towards Shion who was still sleeping. His eyes widen at the girl's changes.

She totally is going to freak out about the changes, but… Now, Nezumi by nature was not one for dallying - but then again he wasn't the one that was in control here. And, in plus maybe he could just let something slip, right?

Well, then he'll just have to wait till the princess wakes.

The next day a scream of terror was heard from the living area across from the grand piano.

Nezumi hid in the shadows while the girl tugged at her hair.

"Bald…..I'm going to go BALD!"

The reason for such idiocy was because her hair was white. Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"You're not going bald, idiot."

Shion stopped tugging and looked towards Nezumi with hopeful eyes. "Really..?"

Nezumi smirked, "but if you want than I can rearrange that."

"NO!"

Nezumi pointed towards the abandoned mirror and Shion looked only to shake and looked horror –stricken.

"I'M BALD! WHAT MY HAIR! I...

Nezumi crouched in front of her and grabbed her chin.

"For the last time you're not bald," he said sternly then sighed. "Kai!"

Shion blinked. "Kai…?"

Nezumi titled his head and made her look in the mirror once more, "See you're not bald."

Shion touched her hair with her free hand and sighed in relief. "Nezumi, what was that? It was an illusion, but you're…

Nezumi stood up outstretching his head whilst smirking confidently. "A magician never reveals its secrets."

A magician..? Shion blinked. Poor, Shion she'll never learn that, Nezumi was no such thing.

* * *

N cut'! What will happen next? One of my longest, but it is still an up-date! Oh, the o-make was a **request** although; I probably didn't do a good job at it! I used a Naruto genjutsu for the o-make! If you guys have request just pm, or leave it in a review-XD! School starts soon and you guys know the drill with that! Well, until next chapter. I'm out!


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, but my imagination. I have no excuse guys and I doubt you guys want to read something overrated, anyways; I apologized for the long wait. **

**Thanks Musical –Ninja and Midnight-Shadow35, 2lazy to logon, person and the rest of you for reviewing; I'm glad this story has and hopefully still is intriguing you both. Also I still would like to thank FaulineTraumer for adding to favorite/following this story! Well, I hoped this continues to intrigue you guys/gals and the rest of the readers who find this…. **

**Guys do you know that there is an English dub? Yes, I have seen it and it is basically the same.**

**Nostalgia 9th avenue is where I'm getting the novel translations! Otherwise if not bold italicize than it is from the anime. Naruto information either from there, or made up as the story goes**.

_"I know! I know all that, but..." Shion was shaking in anger._

_Chapter…10! _

* * *

She knew she should be grateful that she didn't end up like the others, but knowing that she could somehow help was-

"But you still want to help?" Nezumi cut in through her thoughts like it was paper.

Shion gave him a pleading look.

"Are you stupid? You honestly think that city will let you help them?" Nezumi snorted. "That city only wants people who will submit. But, you know that don't you? After all, you'll the deviant."

In other words Shion was played as the scapegoat.

"You harbored a VC, and you suspected the city of manipulating information. Deep down you knew the city was nothing more than a lie. That's why they tried to eliminate you."

Shion seemed uneasy.

Nezumi crossed his legs and lay back down on the bed. "And now, the city is being attacked by killer bees. Serves them right."

But we must try-

"Futile," Nezumi was smiling with a book in his hands.

Shion slumped on the couch. Nezumi knew so much and she… She was only grasping the situation. She couldn't go back to No.6 they would find a way to get rid of her before she could do anything. And, what was poison chakra? Was it some type of antidote or an immunity that resided in certain individuals?

"Nezumi?"

"Hm...…?" Nezumi questioned still reading his book.

"Has anything abnormal happened here? What if the bees come here?"

"They won't."

"How can you be so sure? We're all humans too!"

Nezumi glanced from his book and closed it once more with a snap, looking at the girl on the couch. "Humans…? Don't make me laugh. That city doesn't see as such and because of that we're just the dump that's been thrown out. And, I told you the parasitic city attracts parasites so it's only natural that No.6 collapses."

Shion slurped even farther into the couch and her sad expression saddens.

Nezumi inwardly sighed and stood up. "Sorry," he muttered stroking some strands of white hair. "You've lived in that city. An outsider like you wouldn't understand."

Shion eyes closed. "I don't understand. What do you mean by inside and outside?"

Nezumi's voice was soothing; "Because you never tried to understand."

Shion looked up into Nezumi's eyes and he stroked her hair fondly. "You people accepted information given to you, without question. You lived in ignorance, arrogance and bliss." Nezumi smiled. "I can only pity you."

Shion looked lost somewhat.

"Now, No.6 has dumped you. You'll never have the chance to go back."

Nezumi release his hand from Shion's hair.

"Nezumi," Shion called with convention.

"Hm…?"

"I …I... " Shion said suddenly standing. "I want to know the truth. What reality is…? What's happening to the world I inhabit…? I want to know the facts."

Nezumi closed his eyes and smiled. "How can you say that with such a straight face?"

Shion blinked. What does he mean?

Nezumi then stood, "Come with me."

The moon shined illuminating the darkened night. "Where are we headed, Nezumi?"

Nezumi didn't answer just walked straight ahead with his hands in his pockets. Translation: You'll see soon enough.

Shion knelt on one knee and picked up a wasp. "That's a normal wasp not one of your parasitic friends," Nezumi quipped.

Shion muttering lowly about wasps; Nezumi's lips part and he looks slightly confused, but then he could make out some of what she was saying and whistled. "Sounds good to me," He laughed going into his performer's mode.

"Nezumi, "Shion called sadly. "Why do you hate number 6? Shion then stood, "Why?"

Nezumi didn't turn around, didn't answer and walked forwards.

Shion followed and they soon stopped in front of some hotels. "This- this place used to be hotels..?"

"It still is," Nezumi answered just as growling reached their ears. Instantly Nezumi pulled out his knife; needles hidden ready.

Shion backed up just as several dogs who were growling viciously surrounded them from all sides. "Dogs…?"

Nezumi swiftly glanced at the girl before looking back at the growling mutts. However, no action or blood was spilled as ominous laughter reached their ears.

The person revealed themselves as having long black hair, tall and most definably male.

"Put that knife away, Rat," he said coolly as she smirked towards the blue haired teen.

Shion looked blinkingly between the two wondering if Nezumi would introduce the person, or the person would- "Who's the cutesy girl, Rat?"

"I'm Shion, a pleasure to meet you, sir."

The man laughed heartily. "Pleasure cutesy the name's, Inukashi."

* * *

**3231121…. **

Safu turned away and stormed off once she spotted Saka heading her way. Why couldn't he take a hint? She didn't want to talk to him, not after what happened on the plane!

"Safu, wait!" he called as she ran. Finally he caught up to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders turning her to face him. "Would you just stop for a second?!"

Safu's eyes gleamed with hidden tears as her anger overrode her emotions. She snapped back, "And, why should i? We have nothing to talk about!"

Saka tightened his grasp on her shoulder and shouted back. "Why should you? You should because I wanted to give you a proper answer!"

"A proper answer!" Safu hollered in frustration releasing her shoulders from his grasp to swing it out ward towards the passing street. "You made your point clear that day, you idiot! I only slipped up that's all! I _don't_ -

"What I didn't come to reject you!"

That very statement halted Safu's movements.

"I lost, ok. I lost the girl I've been crushing on and I've come realize that now…" he clenched his fist. "That now, I need to move on and support her relationship with that, Nezumi guy. So," he looked back at the short –haired girl. "Will you give me another chance?"

Safu's shoulders sagged then she ran a hand through her hair looking away as if she was huffing. "You know I should just – look, you have one chance, one."

Saka grinned.

* * *

**321322322… **

It turned out the hotel was a place where dogs were the blanket heaters for homeless who wanted to sleep there for a night or two.

"Shion," Nezumi called breaking the girl's excitement over the fact that one of his rats received a message from Karan and with that knowledge she wanted to notify No.6.

"Aw, "Inukashi putted up his hands smirking slightly, "but Rat, there's another one." Inukashi held up another small slip of paper.

Before, Shion or Inukashi could react the small slip was out of there reach and into Nezumi's hands.

"Nezumi..?"

"It's nothing," he said stuffing it away then looked back at Shion with harden cold eyes. "However, Shion if that's your decision then… you'll be my enemy."

Shion gasped. _Enemies with, Nezumi?_ The thought sound utterly outrageous! _I don't want to lose him! _

* * *

**The next day… **

Karan's shop was closed however, that doesn't mean Haku wasn't there- somewhere. "Have you heard anything about what happened to your, daughter?"

Karan sniffed as she had her eyes closed. The man, Haku remembered was Yomi. He placed a hand over Karan's shoulder, "I know it's hard, but you need to be strong."

"Thank you, but I think I need to be alone for now."

The man had contacts it seemed, but what did he know?

Haku disappeared feeling that she over stayed her welcome. As she went out she spotted a rat and smiled, Nezumi was doing well.

_Shion is fine; she's in West District….safe._

_Nezumi_.

Karan placed her hand over her mouth overjoyed. '_My baby girl, she's…' _

The rat chirped and Karan hurriedly stood immediately ready to help in any way. She wrote down the message quickly.

* * *

The streets were ever lively as Nezumi walked through it with his hands in his pockets. "Nezumi!"

"Huh?" He spotted Shion in the distance and smirked lightly. "Humph."

Seeing, Nezumi walk off Shion continued to chase after him.

Shion gladly decided to help Inukashi with his dogs which Nezumi was greatly annoyed of.

"Girl," Shion was going to stop however, she was grabbed and stopped (cornered more likely) by a male that had androgynous appearance about him. "Say, you want to have some fun together?"

Have some fun…?" The person kissed her, but not liking the feeling Shion pushed the person off her. What was he doing? Why did he do that?

Nezumi watching from the top building surrounding the alley way tsked; "that damn Shion." He cursed because it looked like she was causing a lot of trouble for him even if the days were becoming interesting, but enough. **"Shadow clone jutsu,"** he muttered as smoke appeared and then disappeared leaving behind an exact replica of him-self.

"Let the girl go, she's with me."

"Aw, come on," the prostitute egged. "Can't you share such a cute girl? Or would a threesome settle your fantasies instead?"

The clone Nezumi gritted his teeth and stormed over grabbing the conflicted genderless prostitute by the collar and kissed them thoroughly.

Shion watched wide eyed, suddenly feeling as though she wanted to cry. Why was, Nezumi kissing them like that? Was it just her that was getting in the way and they were-

Her wrist was grabbed, before she could register anything she was standing on top of a building above the alley way were Nezumi was just pulling away from that daze looking person.

"I know I look good and all, especially kissing like that, but ... Shion turned around so abruptly she almost lost her balance.

"But-but- but, How?!" Shion spluttered looking back and forth between the Nezumi that was holding her in place and the one that was walking away from the daze person.

Nezumi didn't answer just jumped of the steep side and landed on the ground gracefully with Shion clutching to him for dear life. "You can let go now."

Shion opened her eyes and slowly let go. They began to walk as if nothing happened, well Nezumi was anyway.

"Nezumi, who was that person?" Shion asked timidly.

"No, one, but a prostitute," Nezumi didn't know whether he wanted to throttle someone or just leave Shion there alone, but he already done that and looked what happened.

"Shion," Shion stopped almost bumping into him, but Nezumi swiftly moved and haled the girl against the walls with a hand clutching her jacket, the other clench in a fist. "There is no one here to save your skin. So, stop asking and learn to protect yourself!"

Shion looked away hurt.

Nezumi eyes roared backwards as footsteps could be heard. He grabbed Shion cursing himself for just going against what he just said. "Shut up and just let me lead the way," he growled out as he evaded the mob of enraged workers that were chasing them.

Shion panted as Nezumi waited. She looked up after a moment, "It isn't all bad… "Nezumi turned to face her side ways. "You saved me again," Shion smiled and for a second Nezumi thought of his foster mother, Haku, if he ever had one. That smile was genuine, "Humph," closing his eyes with a small smile appearing he turned away; walking ahead once more. "I was saving myself."

Just as he said that he stopped, it was only a few steps they began walking and they were stopping now? "We're here."

* * *

**O-make! **

Nezumi was heading to go get Shion from Inukashi's when he stopped. His grey eyes widen, his teeth gritted together and his fist clench. That damn mutt! He wasn't going to blame his innocent, naive Shion he turned to leave and wait home.

Shion wondered where Nezumi was. "Hey, you alright, sugar?"

Shion shook her head. The next thing she knew Inukashi lifted her chin and was kissing just like... She pushed him away and ran home.

Inukashi closed his eyes and smiled, "Looks like you won her heart you stupid, Rat."

Shion entered the house, but didn't see Nezumi, so she searched for him. "What do you want?" She jumped and turned to see Nezumi training.

"Where were you? I –

Nezumi stopped. "Waiting? Don't give me that bullshit! You weren't waiting for me … You were making out with that damn mutt!"

Shion shocked then twisted with anger. "You did the same to that prostitute!"

"No, that was to save your life!" Nezumi snapped. "Unless... your not so naïve as I thought and enjoy

"I don't"-Nezumi sighed and walked over as Shion shield herself from him. "Look, forget whatever I was going to say, ok? I- he turned her so she was facing him, "Didn't mean."

Shion smiled and leaned into him. "I'm not it's just feel ...How... how can – Stupid girl, Nezumi couldn't help, but think.

And, to think he did the exact opposite of what he said he wouldn't do, yup this stupid airhead had him wrapped.

They leaned in simultaneously, but Shion kissed his cheek instead, but Nezumi wasn't having it.

"I don't get jealous neither will I share what's mine."

* * *

** N'cut! Same as last chapter, but I hope this request and chapter sooth you guys! What will happen next? Anymore request, I will gladly do however, I might just make an o-make with Shion being the jealous one instead- well, maybe:)****. Until, next time… I'm out! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, but my imagination. I have no excuse guys and I doubt you guys want to read something overrated, anyways; I apologized for the long wait. **

** Thank you all for waiting patiently! Thanks for favoring, alerting, etc. Thanks a bunch! **

**Thanks Musical –Ninja and Midnight-Shadow35, 2lazy to logon, person, Zylia16, Hitomi65 and the rest of you for reviewing; I'm glad this story has and hopefully still is intriguing you both. Also I still would like to thank FaulineTraumer for adding to favorite/following this story! Well, I hoped this continues to intrigue you guys/gals and the rest of the readers who find this…. **

**Las up-dated: 5/14/13! **

**Nostalgia 9th avenue is where I'm getting the novel translations! Otherwise if not bold italicize than it is from the anime. Naruto information either from there, or made up as the story goes****.**

_Last time: Let's just get on to the chapter… _

Chapter 11!

* * *

"We're here," Nezumi informed as they stood right in front of some complexes. As they walked up the stairs leading to the highest floor a woman busted open the door to the closet room.

"I'm leaving your sorry behind! We're through!" The woman passed them by without saying a word looking highly angry.

Nezumi just ignored it and opened the door; "Are you, Rikiga?" The man was on the ground groaning in pain. At hearing his name he sat up and looked at the two that invited themselves in.

"Who the hell are you two?!" He stood up ready to most likely throw them out, but then his eyes widen in recognition. "Eva!"

Nezumi smirked. Well, what da'know? A fan; "Well, nice that you've heard of me."

"What? Nonsense, I'm your biggest fan!" Rikiga proclaimed. "But, what are you doing here? What can I do for you?"

"So, wait... "Shion started looking at Nezumi with wonder. "Your real name is, Eva?"

"Hell no," Nezumi answered the girl. "It's just a stage name."

"Then…" Goodness. "That means you're an actor!" Nezumi's hand rose and he covered her mouth.

"I don't suppose ... You know of a woman named Karan?"

"Wait..." Rikiga looked at the two. "You know, Karan?"

Shion removed Nezumi's hand and approached Rikiga. "She's my mother. I'm, Shion …Karan's daughter."

* * *

Karan was still alone as she sighed defeated. "Ms. K?" The woman looks up to see Haku standing there. She blinked. "I thought you might want to spend some girl time? As friends…"

Karan smiled. And stood, "Shion never had time ..." she muttered before agreeing. "Sure."

* * *

"Come on Safu! "Saka pleaded. "I promise you'll like it!"

Safu sighed. "Really, Saka…We have homework to finish! We have no time to ..." she stopped mind going a thousand miles a minute.

Saka threw up his arms. Then he folded them together. "Please... We can do that later! If you don't do this than how will you know? Come on you know that we might not be able to go on dates ever again!"

Safu rolled her eyes. "You know once we get back-

"That isn't the point, _Safu and you know it." _

Safu caved in after a few minutes. "Fine…you win."

Saka grinned, "Excellent see you tonight!"

* * *

The conversation between Rikiga and Nezumi started off pleasant, but quickly fell apart. "Who asking me to whore myself out?" Nezumi smirked matching Rikiga's own look.

"This business pays a hell of a lot better than acting. So what do you say?"

"You lost your got damn mind; too much alcohol clotting up your brain cells?"

"SHUT UP!" Shion yelled angrily as she threw a cup directly hitting him. How dare he?! How there this- man talk about Nezumi like that?

In her rage, Shion pounced and her hands were wrapping tightly around his wind pipe. "Have you no SHAME?! Talking about, Nezumi …Take it back!

"I was wrong!" Rikiga managed to choke out.

Nezumi grabbed her from behind holding her back by her arms. "Shion. Shion calm down! Shion! Just calm down alright or do you want to have blood your hands?"

Shion stilled.

Recovering, Shion whirled on Nezumi. "He insulted you! I just... I just couldn't-

Nezumi frowned and addressed Shion. "Don't shed tears for others, just yourself."

Shion whipped her tears away.

"Come," Nezumi said once again softly. "Let's go home."

"Wait," Rikiga pleaded. "I said I was sorry! Shion…I will look after you! I'm sure...sure that's what your mother would want!"

The two didn't turn to face him as Nezumi guided Shion along only stopping to look at two pictures.

Nezumi went to investigate in the pouring rain while Shion stayed. Cooking soup- "Welcome back."

Nezumi said no word as he waltzes in their home. He removed his coat, threw it to the side and plopped right in the bed; his back facing Shion.

"Nezumi..." Shion calls hesitantly.

"What?"

"I want to know…"

"Go on..." he was giving some of his attention.

Shion licked her lips as they suddenly felt dry. "I want to know... Know about you. I want to know more." She declared.

Nezumi lay on the bedding for second.

_"Nezumi," Haku knelt by his side as she tended to his back wounds that he received from Zabuza. "Zabuza isn't being cruel."_

_Nezumi refrain from snorting._

_"He cares for you that is why he pushes you so hard. "_

_Nezumi's lips parted slightly frowning. "Then why do you… I mean the way you show me is," he stopped. _

_"Nezumi," Haku said gently as she began to un-wrap the bandages. "I apologize, but I cannot change who I am." She began to apply the bandages. _

_It was silent for a moment. _

_Haku was done applying the bandages and knelt right in front of him tilting up his chin. Nezumi looked at her in the eyes and Haku let go hand going to his heart. She picked up his hand and did the same with it. _

_"We do what we do because …. We want to see tomorrow and the day after. This is the indication that we are alive, Nezumi. Remember that, young one," Haku the removed her and placed it wither own helping him up. _

_"Let's go, Zabuza's waiting."_

Nezumi suddenly was standing and he approached Shion grabbing her hand and placed it where his heart was. "What can you feel?"

Shion was slightly taken aback.

"That…that you're alive."

"That's right," Nezumi swatted her arm away. "That should be enough of an indication. " He turned from her and sat on the couch while Shion still stood. "Don't get too attached."

"Why? " Shion asked confused and hurt. Why didn't he want to be attached?

"You wouldn't be able to kill me if we became enemies," his look was cold. _'I would have to kill you if we ever crossed that line._ "So, just forget it."

"You're crazy! I wouldn't choose. I –

Nezumi stood up rather abruptly holding his knife and several needles ready in the same hand that was holding the lovely weapon. Walking towards the door he opened and looked down. "Dogkeeper's …"

"Did something happen?" Shion asked worriedly.

Nezumi knelt down, "You have to work, Shion."

* * *

In the morning...middle of the day...

"Can't you wash faster?!" Inu-Kashi roared standing behind a good distant away. It was really strange how that girl thought.

"You'll get yourself killed," Shion sighed and stood.

"That's the same thing, Nezumi says. Say, dog-keeper you and Nezumi seem like really good friends.-

The man snorted. "Friends…Hardly."

"But-

"Listen, cutie... "Then sighed deciding that she could have some answers. "Rat... he sings for my dogs when they about to pass away. Helping them along like the breeze of the wind." He knelt close to one of his dogs. "My mother..."

"But, she was a dirty mutt," Nezumi's voice ranged and the two looked up at the junk that was slowly pilling up only to see Nezumi standing casually on top. He jumped down approaching the two.

"What's that you said about my mother?"

"Aw, relax," Nezumi said airily in a playful mood. "What's going on here? Telling your life story, now?"

"Heh," Inu-Kashi snorted. "Don't tell me you were worried and came to retrieve y, cutie..."

"Don't make me laugh," Nezumi stopped right in front of the dog kepper while the man and his dogs growled in warning. "I only come to see if she was making herself useful in concern to your…establishment."

"Hamlet," Shion exclaimed as the white mechanical rat crawled up her arm; comfortably sitting on her shoulders.

"Hamlet…" Nezumi was lost along with Inu-Kashi.

Shion nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, I named since he likes Hamlet so much."

"What? Shion don't name my rats!" Nezumi gave up as soon as some companions joined the white rat.

"Don't fret, Nezumi...I just wanted to name it was kind of irritating and you lately…"

"Gahh, you give me a headache," He muttered rubbing his temples.

"If you're frustrated-

"You're the one whose-"Nezumi stopped and abruptly turned to leave.

"Say, are you two always like that?"

Shion nodded, "Yeah…"

Inu-Kashi smirked.

* * *

Nezumi was alone, sitting, watching over the lights that shown the city. Damn it, Shion was an infuriating, sufferable, naive –

He then stood up. He was surrounded. Great!

"Took you long enough, Rat... How rare. Thinking about something," Inu-Kashi revealed himself.

"What do _you_ _want_?"

"You know I don't forget anyone who insults my mother."

"Revenge," Nezumi scoffed. "Don't make me laugh," he jumped and landed gracefully.

"You know…" Inu-Kashi started already knowing his weakness. "Cutie is something else. She must be real special in order to get you riled up so emotionally. In other words…Your weakness."

No! He wasn't weak!

Nezumi ran towards the dog-keeper. "Didn't you always said, 'Those you protect always los?' Well looks like your words are coming back to bit you. Sick em'!"

"Tsked," Nezumi then smirked; needles ready. "You should know better than that, Inu-Kashi."

The dogs launched and Nezumi kicked and threw his needles hitting their legs; making sure not to kill them. Having them out the way he headed straight for the dog lover.

"Call them off," he growled lowly holding his favorite knife to the other man's throat.

"NEZUMI!"

Nezumi tsked again and removed himself from Inu-Kashi while the other took his advantage to escape. "Damn it, Shion…" Nezumi cursed as the girl was running in the distance.

"Nezumi," Shion hurried to catch up with him. They stopped hearing the moon drop or something similar to it.

"Nezumi, I... Won't forget, but I …I want to live her with you."

Shion finally turned to face Nezumi (She closed her eyes briefly).

"What's your reason?"

The wind blew their hair gently.

"I find myself…Drawn to you."

Nezumi didn't exactly know what to do or say. How does one respond to that?

He turned to walk away, "Shion… A pause, before he turned over his shoulder looking at the girl slightly. "Your comprehension is worse than a chimpanzee's."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Shion asked running to catch up.

Nezumi didn't respond as they headed home.

* * *

**O-MAKE!**

"Nezumi... I'm drawn to you."

Drawn…

To be enthralled by something…

Close…

"Tsked; idiot. "

"What?" Shion asked tilting her head. What did she do wrong this time?

"Shion…"

"Huh?"

"I'm drawn to you too."

**END**!

* * *

**N'cut! That's a rap! What will happen next?! Up-date! Well, yeah, so? When will I up-date again is the question! Sadly, I have no preview. The O-make was fun to write-^^-**

**Anyways hope you all aren't to confuse with the flashback. I tried. **

**Until next time…..**

** I'm out! **


End file.
